


limits

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Confessions, F/M, Guns, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Periods, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Being almost burnt alive during the night of Dussehra was the last straw for Riddhima. When she jumped out the window of the VR Mansion, she had no intention of ever coming back. Unfortunately, Vansh didn't agree with her as he forcibly brings her back. Still, Riddhima holds her ground. If Vansh wants her as his wife, then he must prove himself as being a worthy husband first.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 15





	1. failed escape

“Tumhare saath yeh kisne kiya?” He asked ferociously. “Naam batao mujhe unke.” He growled.

Riddhima swept her eyes over all the Raisinghania members standing behind him. Every single one of them a credible suspect. Every single one of them out for her blood.

“Riddhima, kisne kiya yeh sab?” He asked, grounding his jaw.

Riddhima returned her attention back to him. She was done with his lies. “Jankar kya kar lo ge?” Vansh clenched his teeth. “Ghum kar khud dekh lo. Iss ghar mein koi paraya dikh raha tumhe?” She chuckled. “Wait, I forgot. Parayi toh mein hoon. Mein jiyu ya marun, kissi ko kya parwah?”

Her eyes stung with her hot tears.

“Riddhima,” He reached out to grab her hand but she pulled away.

“Meine tumse kaha tha na?” She spoke in a low whisper. “Kaha tha ki koi mujhe maarna chahta hai.” She laughed. “But you don’t care Vansh.”

She stepped away from him, and was heading towards the staircase when Vansh called out to her.

“Bas Vansh!” She spun around, and yelled. “Enough is enough! Pehle goli se maarte hai, phir jhumar gira the hai, swimming pool mein phenk the hai, garam koyle se bhaare hue kamre mein band karte hai. Aaj toh zinda jalane wale the - AAKHIR CHAHTE KYA HO MUJHSE!” Her shrill voice echoed throughout the mansion, leaving everyone stunned.

Riddhima ran a shaky hand over her heated face.

“Bohot ho gaya.” She mumbled to herself. “No more.”

She spun around, and ran towards her room, ignoring the innocent calls Daadi, and Vansh made to her. She slammed and locked the door shut before Vansh could go in. She went to her cupboard, and pulled out the emergency backpack she had prepared for herself. She quickly changed out of her saree into a pair of clothes that would make it easier for her to run in. The door was being constantly pounded by Vansh’s incessant knocking. Fearing it would break at any time, Riddhima looped the straps over her shoulders, and looked out the window. It was high but not so much that she wouldn’t be able to survive it. She swung her legs over the window sill, and peered down. She took in deep breaths to calm herself. The door burst open, and Riddhima startled. Without wasting another moment, she made her jump, and landed with a thud. As she stood, she checked herself over to make sure she was fully okay.

“Riddhima?” Vansh’s loud voice drifted through the open window.

She didn’t bother to wait. She spun around, and ran over to the garden. There was a hidden entrance that Kabir had made for himself to easily slip in and out of the mansion without being noticed. Riddhima thought she heard footsteps behind her, but she didn’t bother to turn around and look. Every second wasted in looking back will leave her further away from her freedom.

Once she hit the paved road, Riddhima began running as fast as she could. The sides of her stomach began to burn, and ache but she mustered through it. A little pain now, and there will be nothing but pleasure and happiness for her later.

She eyed a car that drove past her. She scrambled to a stop as it spun, and blocked the road. She should have known better. There’s no way Vansh would have let her go that easily. Her heart pounded as she waited for him to make his move. He had just opened the door when Riddhima bolted towards the right, and ran into the dense woods. It was pitch dark, she was moving in unknown terrain, and she had an enraged man chasing after her. Her mind kept chanting towards Bappa to help her get through the night safe and sound.

“Ouch!” Riddhima tripped over a branch, and fell face forward.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw Vansh come to a stop. He was panting heavily, and his eyes were blown wide with rage.

“And just where the hell did you think you were going?”

Riddhima didn’t bother to answer. She tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her back. Riddhima screamed when he spun her around and pinned her to the ground.

He was crouched down over her, when he asked, “Tumne soch bhi kaise liya ki tum mujhse bhaag ke jaa sakti ho?”

Anger flared within Riddhima. “ Tumne kaise soch liya ki mein tumhare saath rehna chahti hoon?” His hands dug deeper into her flesh. “Aakhir kiya hi kya hai jiske vaja se mein tumhare saath rahoon?”

“Pati hoon mein tumhara.” He growled.

Riddhima scoffed. “Pati? Pati wali kaunsi harkatein ki hai tumne? Jab dekho chikhte chilate rehte ho. Bin matlab ka gussa, aur agar kuch kaho toh yakeen karna toh door, sun na bhi nahi chahte. Kyun rahoon mein aise admi ke saath?”

“Riddhima, don’t cross your limits.” He warned.

“Kyun na karoon mein?” She argued. “Limits cross karne ka haq sirf Raisinghanias ko hai kya? Din dihare kissi ko bhi torture kar lo. Kissi ka bhi murder kar lo, sab chale ga. But koi aur bol kar toh dekhe phir limit cross ho gayi?”

“That’s enough.” Vansh said, trembling with anger.

“Wahi toh mein keh rahi hoon.” Riddhima said. “Bohot hogaya. Kyunki tumse toh kuch hone se raha. Jo bhi karna hai mujhe hi karna hoga.”

“Riddhima, watch it.” He backed away from her slightly.

“Sahi toh kaha meine.” Riddhima continued, bolstered by a new confidence. “Tumse kaha kuch hota hai. Tumhe toh sirf baatein karni aati hai Vansh, aur kuch nahi.”

“ Riddhima !”

“Jitni marzi naam chilana hai chila lo Vansh, but sach badal nahi jayega.” Now, full seated, she asked him, “Tumne kitni baar vaade kiye mujhe protect karne ki? Kitni baar kahan ki ‘mere hote hue tumhe kuch nahi hoga’. Toh aaj raat kya hua?” She pushed him. “Kahan gaya tha Vansh Raisinghania ka promise?”

“Tumhe bacha toh liye.” Vansh retorted.

“Dhaanya ho aap ka.” Riddhima slapped her hands together, and bowed before him. “Bohot shukriya aap ka patidev. Kaise chukaoon aap ka yeh ehsaan?”

“Ghar chalo.” Vansh commanded.

“Kabhi nahi.” Riddhima retorted. “Tumhare saath toh mein jahano mein bhi na jaoon, tumhara ghar toh bohot door ki baat hai.”   


He leaned forward, and got too close than she would have liked. She leant back, but stood her ground.

“Mein puch nahi raha. Bata ra hoon. Tum ghar chal rahi ho.” His calm, and assured manner unnerved her.

“No.” She said once again.

Vansh didn’t say anything else. He instead grabbed for her, and tried to force her to go with him, but Riddhima resisted. There was no way she was going to go back to that house. At least not without a fight. She somehow managed to slip out of his hold. She kicked him once, and scrambled to get up. She didn’t know where she was running, but as long as it took him far away from Vansh, she would be happy. Unfortunately, she didn’t get too far as Vansh quickly caught up to her, and grabbed her by the waist. He spun her around, and began carrying her back with him.

“Chodo mujhe!” She screamed, whilst hitting him.

“Not a chance sweetheart.” He replied, keeping his eyes ahead as he kept walking.

Riddhima paused momentarily. There he was: the monster she had known.

She continued to squirm and flail against him but it was no use. They reached the main road, right where they had left the car. Riddhima doesn’t even want to know how he knew exactly where the car would be. All she knew was that she did  not want to get inside. She reached up in the hopes she would be able to scratch at him, but he held her wrists down. Rather than going towards the front of the car, Vansh led her towards the trunk. He swung his foot underneath the sensor and it clicked open.

“Don’t you dare.” Riddhima warned as she eyed the dark trunk.

Vansh wordlessly threw her in. Glaring, Riddhima tried to get out, but Vansh held her by the throat.

“No sweetheart, don’t  you dare.” He snarled, “Agar dobara bhaag ne ki koshish ki,” He squeezed her throat tighter, “toh seedhe tumhare Bappa ke paas bhej dunga.”

Light headed, Riddhima fell back. The last image she saw - Vansh’s burning eyes, concealed only by the closing of the trunk.


	2. handcuffed

When Riddhima came to it was to a room that was plunged in darkness. She kept her eyes open for a few seconds, trying to get them adjusted to her surroundings. There was a fair amount of light shining in through the window, and with it Riddhima realized that she was back in the VR Mansion. More specifically in Vansh’s bedroom. 

She immediately sat up. She was about to get out of bed but her wrist was being held back. She couldn’t quite make out what it was but it definitely felt metallic. She tugged on it and through the moonlight, she realized it was a handcuff. Her eyes drifted to the man sleeping beside her. She trembled with fury. First he kidnaps her, then he handcuffs her to himself. How dare he! She would have hit him but that wouldn’t have done much considering how they were stuck together. What she needed to do was find the key to the damned thing.

She eyed him and noticed he was still wearing the same red kurta he had worn for the function. Which means, he would have on the same white pyjama as well, and Riddhima knew it had at least two pockets in it. There was a high possibility he might not have the key in them, but given her limited mobility, the pockets seemed like the best start.

Annoyingly, she laid down beside him, and reached under the blankets. Her hand rested on his thigh, and she slid it up trying to find the opening to his pocket. She slipped her hand in, and slid it down his thigh trying to find the key. She froze when Vansh stirred in his sleep. For just a brief moment, her anger dissipated. She stared at him and wondered how someone could look so innocent while sleeping. Not finding any key, she slipped her hand out.

She slowly reached for the other pocket and slithered her hand inside. She paused when Vansh took in a sharp, shaky breath. It was such a curious sight. Riddhima slid her hand across the thin material of his pyjama and watched as he slightly shook. It went further down, and inwards and for a moment Riddhima forgot what she had been doing. All she could focus on was the way Vansh’s lips had parted and how he let out little sighs, and moans. She wondered how those pretty lips would feel against her. Her fingers had curled against his thigh, and with a shaky sigh, Vansh opened his eyes. Pupils blown wide, he looked at her.

Cheeks reddening, Riddhima pulled her hand away. She looked away as if that would make him forget what she had been doing.

“Kya kar rahi thi?” Vansh asked.

Riddhima put on a scowl, and avoided meeting his gaze. “Kuch nahi.”

“Acha?” He tugged on the handcuff and her shackled hand automatically followed.

He brought their hands underneath the blanket, and cupping hers, he placed it against his thigh. Riddhima shivered.

“This is nothing?” He asked, his eyes fixed strongly on her face.

Riddhima tried not to react, but her body was betraying her with its fast heartbeats, and heavy breathing.

He led her hand slightly upwards and squeezed. Riddhima’s eyes blew wide.

“Is this nothing?” He asked.

Riddhima took in a shaky breath. She lifted her eyes to meet his and shook from his ferocity. But she wasn’t going to give into him tonight. She gripped him tight, and watched him writhe under her control.

“Haan. It’s  _ nothing _ .” She spoke defiantly.

Anger flashing in his eyes, Vansh swung his legs over on either side of her, and hovered over her.

“You wanna try that again?” He growled.

“It’s nothing.” Riddhima emphasized on the last word.

Vansh trembled with fury. Before Riddhima could think, he grabbed her cuffed hand and shoved it down his boxer briefs. Riddhima gasped when she touched him. Trembling, she looked up at him. He rested his forehead against hers, and tried to control himself. But now that she was touching him, it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. Up and down he led her hand, and to show her defiance, Riddhima would hold him tightly with varying pressures.

“Fck!” He harshly breathed against her, as she swept her fingers over a particularly sensitive spot.

She did it a few more times, and within seconds he leaked all over her hand. Eyes squeezed shut, he rested his head against hers. Riddhima took a moment as well to catch her bearings. Her fingers were hot and sticky, and she wanted nothing more than to wash it off of her right now. But she knew that wouldn’t be possible without tugging him along with her.

“Sorry, I,” Vansh whispered. Gulping, he tried again, “I didn’t mean…”

“What?” Riddhima asked. “You didn’t mean to use me for your own sexual satisfaction?”

“No, I didn’t.” He insisted. Then whispering, he told her, “Vaise if you want, I can do the same for you.”

“Mujhe nahi chahiye.” Riddhima snapped.

Vansh ignored her, and slipping his hand out of his underwear, slipped it under hers. Riddhima inhaled sharply. She opened her mouth to speak, but only shaky gasps and moans came out. He nudged one knee between her legs to part them further. She shouldn’t be feeling so good, but here she was. With Vansh looking at her directly in the eye, his lips brushed against hers every time he swiped and rubbed against her.

“You still don’t want it?” He asked with a shaky breath. Riddhima refused to answer. “Agar nahi chahiye toh bata do. Tum par faltu ka time waste nahi karunga.” He pressed harder down on her.

“Agar mein faltu ka time hoon phir bandh ke kyun rakha hua hai? Chod kyun nahi dete.” She snarled at him.

“Because sweetheart,” He smiled, his fingers sliding further down, “tumhe aise tadap tha dekh kar mujhe bahut maaza aara hai.”

Riddhima’s body curved upwards as he continued to make her squirm.

“Just like that.” He said as Riddhima squeezed her eyes shut.

She wished she had something better to clutch onto other than the slippery bedsheets.

“Come on Riddhima. Kahan gayi tumhari aag?” He taunted.

Riddhima bit down on her lip to stop herself from whimpering. She took in a deep breath, and opening her eyes, pursed her lips.

“There it is.” Vansh said. “How long do you think it will take for me to take it out?”

“Kabhi nahi.” Riddhima retorted.

“Let’s see about that.” He said, while inserting his fingers. Riddhima grabbed his shoulders as he moved in and out. “Aaj toh tum bhaag gayi Riddhima. But don’t you fcking  _ dare _ do it again.” Riddhima whimpered as he hit her sensitive spot.

Trying to regain some control, she gritted, “I will.” Glowering, she told him, “I’ll do it tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. And I’ll keep doing it until I don’t go away from you.”

Languidly smiling at her, he removed his hand from her. Riddhima immediately felt the urge to put his hand back where it came from and to finish the job. Vansh however, grabbed a tissue from his nightstand table, and wiped his hand.

“Jitna bhaag na hai bhaag lo Riddhima. Because even according to you, laut kar toh tum yehi aao gi.” He tossed the tissue into the trash can, and turned to the side to go back to sleep.

Riddhima ran her free hand through her hair. She looked at the man sleeping beside her, and her annoyance grew. He was wrong if he thought she was going to stay with him in his current state.


	3. the choice

The sound of something clinking awoke Riddhima from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she saw Vansh opening the handcuffs. She bolted upright and stretched for the pesky key. Vansh immediately pulled it out of the cuffs, and held it out of her reach.

“Yeh chhabi mujhe do Vansh.” She snapped at him.

“Itni bhi kya jaldi hai sweetheart.” He smugly smiled. “Let’s have a little more fun.”

Scowling, and standing up on her knees, she told him, “Mujhe tumhare saath ko maaze nahi karne.” She reached out for the key again. “Give me the key Vansh.”

With a flick of his wrist, he threw it away without looking.

Stunned, Riddhima yelled at him. “Yeh kya kiya tumne?” She gestured to her head angrily, “Pagal ho gaye ho kya?”

In one fell swoop, he knocked her back onto the bed, and kept her pinned down.

“Haan Riddhima. Pagal ho gaya hoon.” He growled, squeezing her wrists. “And you wanna know why?” He nipped at her throat. “Because of  _ you _ .”

“Don’t you dare blame me.” She warned.

He laughed. “Or what?” He trailed his lips against the side of her neck. “Batao Riddhima. Mera pagalpan door karne ke liye kya kar sakti ho?”

Riddhima tried to wriggle out of his grip but it was futile. She was still stuck to him because of the damn handcuffs. She gasped when he started to place wet kisses against the frame of her shoulder.

“Vansh let me go.” She hated how there was absolutely no conviction in her tone.

She tried to push him away but he didn’t budge.

“Never.” He whispered, lightly biting at her skin.

She could literally feel her eyes rolling back in her head when he began swiping his tongue over the length of her neck.

“Va-” She couldn’t even finish saying his name due to the roll of pleasures that began washing over her.

His hands slid under her shirt and without wasting a moment found her breasts. She moaned every time he pinched, tugged and squeezed.

“Vansh.” Moaning, she finally let her arms encircle his head and pull him closer to herself.

“Kya hua Riddhima?” He mumbled against the corner of her jaw. “You wanted to go na?” She whimpered when he pinched her harder. “So go.” He grazed his bearded cheek against her smooth one.

Riddhima glanced at him with pleading eyes. Instead of giving her what she wanted, Vansh pulled himself away from her. She immediately sat up, and tugged on their cuffed hands when he tried to walk away. He paid no heed to her, as he continued to walk away. Riddhima followed and watched as he picked up the discarded key and finally released her from her shackle.

“Go.” He gestured towards the door with a small jerk of his chin.

She glowered at the mirth in his eyes. Angered, she lunged forward to push him but he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her. Walking forward, he pinned her between the wall and his own body.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “You wanted to go na? So go.” With one hand he outlined the frame of her face. “I’m going to go shower now. By the time I come out I don’t want to see you here.” Kissing the corner of her mouth, he said, “If I do, then I never want to hear you talk about leaving again. Is that understood?” She nodded, feeling the hairs on his cheek tickle the smooth surface of hers. “Good.” He gave her a single peck.

Riddhima looked at the ground. This was her chance. She should seize it and run as far away from him as she could. But then he released her and giving one long look, he went into the bathroom. With him gone, she was left missing the warmth his body had provided.

Riddhima ran a hand over her face. She should leave now. She looked at the locked bedroom door and had even taken a few steps towards it. She halted hearing the shower be turned on. She turned around and glanced at the closed bathroom door. She shook as her mind supplied her heated images.

Vansh would be standing naked underneath the shower head right now. The water would be spraying against his bare chest, and trickling down his body all the way down to his toes.

Riddhima pressed a hand against her flushed and heated cheeks. She held one of the bed posts for support. Her eyes flitted between the bedroom door and the bathroom. One side her supposed freedom, and the other all the immeasurable pleasures she knew Vansh could offer.


	4. your move

Riddhima’s heart pounded hard against her ribcage. She was leaning against the closed bathroom door, and her eyes were fixed on the silhouette that was hidden behind the thick white shower curtain. Fingers were moving in circular motions on top of a head, and Riddhima wanted nothing more than to be the one to do that for him.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she stripped herself naked and walked towards the silhouette. She parted the curtain, and stepped inside. It was hot, steamy, and not even close to what she had imagined.

Vansh had his neck craned up towards the spraying water. With widened eyes, and her mouth slightly hung open, Riddhima watched the last remains of his shampoo rinse away. Her eyes stared as the water trailed down the curves on his face, and down his neck. She gulped as she shamelessly gawked at his bare chest and let her eyes travel even further down. She had to blink a few times when she saw his shaft. Being a doctor, it wasn’t the first time that she saw the male sexual organ, but the fact that it belonged to  _ Vansh _ made her incredibly hot.

She lifted her eyes back up to his face and shivered seeing Vansh staring back at her. Her pupils dilated, and her heart pounded erratically. Having been caught in her act, her mind had yelled at her to run, but she remained rooted to her spot. There was nothing gentle about the way he looked at her. His eyes reminded Riddhima of last night when he had chased her down through the woods. The primal hunger, the sheer need of claiming her as his own - it was all the same.

Her toes curled, and it was then that she remembered just how naked she was. Instinctively, she had lowered her head, and crossed her arms to hide her breasts. Vansh immediately reached out to uncross them. Bringing them down to her side, with heavy breaths he unabashedly stared at her naked body. Her cheeks reddened under his intense scrutiny. His eyes darted around as if they couldn’t decide on what to look at first. Her flushed face, her slender neck, her voluminous bosom, or her slender stomach and legs. But it was at her womanhood that his eyes remained fixed on. He stepped closer and his chest brushed against her breasts, instantly hardening her nipples. Riddhima’s sharp gasp at the contact made Vansh’s eyes flit back to her face. He placed one hand against her lower back, and pressed her even further against himself. Their bodies collided, and Riddhima was brought directly underneath the shower head. She sputtered as the hot water hit her face. Vansh swept her wet hair away from her cheek and forehead, and towered his head over hers. Water now traveled down the back of his head, allowing him to see Riddhima’s face without any pesky obstructions. His eyes observed the water droplets that were settling on the curves right underneath her eyes, and atop her upper lip.

Despite the steam, Riddhima shivered from his gaze. The only familiarity that she had with the male body had been either from the drawings in her medical books, or the patients she had worked with. But that familiarity never ventured towards a situation as intimate as this. Being so open, so bare, so incredibly naked filled her with a nervous excitement she had never experienced before. She pressed her palms against his torso, and took a moment to simply feel how solid he was. Her hands looked so incredibly small against the broad expanse of his chest.

A part of her couldn’t believe that she was actually living in this moment. She had imagined being intimate with Vansh many times before but for some reason or another, she could never get herself to make her thoughts become overly explicit. She supposed she wanted something more from him than just the sexual pleasures he could offer.

Vansh had leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss but she turned her head the other way. His wet lips brushed against her cheek instead, setting the kissed skin aflame. She blinked a few times to compose herself. No matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn’t give herself up to him just yet. Her conviction wavered when he bit down on her earlobe. She slid her hands up over his shoulders to loop around his neck. Her breasts squished against him and he pressed kisses against the side of her neck. Riddhima felt him getting harder with each one he planted.

She turned her face and her cheek grazed against his. Her breath hitched seeing him so close to her. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

Annoyed, he growled, “I won’t entertain any of your games right now Riddhima.”

Riddhima shrugged. Combing her hand through his hair, she told him, “Par mujhe toh khel na hai.”

Emboldened by the power she clearly seemed to have, she reached down and gripped his erect shaft. Vansh hissed, his fingers digging deep into her back.

“Kya hua?” She asked innocently. “Nahi khel na?” She moved her hand up and down over his member, and watched the way he tried to keep himself from trembling. “It’s okay.” She assured him with a whisper. “The reward will be the same. Bas rules thode alag honge.”

Confusion and refusal reflected in Vansh’s eyes but Riddhima was unfazed by it. She looked down between them with a smile, and saw how nicely he fit between her hand. With a twist of her wrist, she trailed her fingers gently up to his tip and swirled her index finger over it. Vansh throbbed and convulsed. She looked back up at him, and ran a hand through his hair. She brought her hand over his shaft again and pulled on it, tantalizingly slow.

“Fcking hell Riddhima.” He panted against her chest.

She kissed him on the corner of his head, and asked him, “Tell me Vansh. Are you ready to play?”

Before she could even blink, she was pushed back against the tiled wall.

With the desire to do nothing but consume her entirely, Vansh rolled his words, “I don’t need to play your stupid games to have you.” He slipped his fingers into her folds, and began playing. “I can have you anytime that I want.”

Riddhima smiled. “Oh?”

She let go of his member and pulled his hand off of her. Biting down on her lip, she closed her eyes, and craning her neck, she began pleasuring herself. Vansh’s eyes widened at her boldness. He had stepped closer to touch her himself, but Riddhima kept him at bay with an extended hand. Her fingers curled against his chest, and her nails tickled his wet skin. The only sound to be heard over the shower were Riddhima’s sinful moans. Her breath hitched, and unable to hold himself back any further, he lurched forward. Riddhima laughed blissfully as waves of ecstasy rolled over her.

Fully satisfied, she opened her eyes, and smiled at him. “Guess I don’t need you after all.” Glancing down at his swollen, red erection, she teased, “You on the other hand…”

She was about to walk away from him, but Vansh pinned her back against the wall. “You can’t just leave like that.”

“Actually, I can.” She retorted. Linking her arms around his neck, she nipped at his lips. “But if you want me to stick around, then you better start treating me right.”

Vansh held her by the waist and rubbed circles into them. Looking down at her, he asked, chasing after her lips, “You saying I don’t do that right now?”

Riddhima shook her head. “Not even fcking close.”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked.

“For starters, I want you to start respecting me.” She answered in a stern voice. “So that means  _ actually _ listening to me when I talk to you, and taking the time out to understand what I’m saying, and where I’m coming from. I also want you to live up to your promise of always protecting me Vansh.”

He snapped his eyes at her.

Riddhima rubbed her thumb against the base of his neck. “What’s the point of wanting you if I won’t be alive to enjoy it?”

She leaned forward and kissed him. Though it was soft, she poured her deepest desire into it. She didn’t just want his body, or his name; she wanted the very essence that made Vansh  _ Vansh _ .

She broke the kiss, gave one last peck on the lips, and left Vansh alone in the shower.


	5. fear is thy name

Vansh knew he lived a life where there was nothing but danger lurking around every corner. The spillage of blood, the easy utterances of lies, deceitful back stabbings - these were all a norm for him.

He may have been plunged into the darkness of this world against his will, but he had refused to let it consume him. He had grabbed the very same darkness that had tried to intimidate him by the throat, and choked it until it surrendered to him instead.

Those initial anxious, and guilt-ridden days where he would constantly question his decisions had eased away into him becoming the most feared man for years on end. Basic necessities that he had to struggle for were no longer an issue. Now, everything and anything he could possibly ask for was readily available at the snap of his fingers. Yet, there was always one thing he would quietly crave for but knowing he would never get it, he would squash that desire whenever it had dared to rear its head.

Then life decided to play the most wickedly beautiful game with him by presenting his heart’s deepest desire in the form of a goddess.. He can still remember that day as clearly as if he were living it out right now. There, opposite of the line of fire that she had unintentionally created, she had stood before him in all her innocent glory. Her kurti was as dark as the pitch black night wherein he resided, but glowed with tiny embroidered crystal jewels, mimicking the luminance that radiated from her face.

His heart had immediately recognized her and every fiber of his being had instantly claimed her as his own. Still, not believing that life could be so kind to him, he had spoken to her with his usual rough words. Argued with her over some stupid fcking flowers. And she? She gave it right back to him without a single trace of hesitation. He chuckled as he remembered the politeness that had coated her voice. Though she had used words like “sir” and “aap”, she had told him right off in front of everybody. She had been quite interesting indeed.

He had tried to forget that incident as a mere one time occurrence. One moment in his long life that he could look back to and indulge in whenever his heart desired. But then she entered his life again and he refused to let her go. Every single second he spent with her, he wanted to do nothing more than to mark her as his. They had been on board a cruise for fck’s sake. Where the hell could she have run off to? Only Vansh knew the amount of control it took for him to not make her his during those few days. Or the days following after when he had finally brought her home. Those were truly agonizing. And yet, calming too. To have her walk around his house and spread her light, beauty, and grace - a foreign peace used to seep into the darkness that he carried in his heart. But there was so much darkness within him and no matter how long he stayed in Riddhima’s presence it simply would not go away.

Fck, things had gotten so bad that the darkness had tried to consume her instead. It couldn’t claim Vansh, so it might as well take her.

Vansh ran his fingers alongside the barrel of his gun.

A big fcking mistake.

Menacing eyes peered at the photos he had put up of his family on a pinwheel. His beloved, loving, fcking family. The same family who despite his multiple warnings, not only refused to respect Riddhima and treat her as their own, but even had the audacity to harm her.

His blood boiled as flashes of Riddhima almost dying came to mind.  _ His _ Riddhima. They had tried to harm  _ his _ goddess, the one and only source of peace and contentment in his highly chaotic and fcked up life. No, she won’t die. Fck death, she won’t ever be hurt for any reason ever again.

He spun the pinwheel and pointed his gun at it.

No matter who it was,  _ never again _ .

* * *

After an hour long intense running session, Aryan had finally gotten into the shower. He couldn’t wait for the cold water to hit his back and cool him down. As soon as the droplets hit him he hummed pleasantly. Just a few seconds later, his brows scrunched when the cold water transformed into hot. Odd, considering he didn’t opt for it. He checked the faucets and they seemed to be in working order. Hissing, he stepped away from the water when the droplets began to scald him. He turned the shower off and wrapped himself in his towel.

He rolled his eyes, highly annoyed at another nuisance he had to take care of. He startled when the shower turned back on. Stepping towards it, he checked the faucet but it was already turned off. Then what the hell turned it on?

A few stray droplets hit his chest and he winced. It was far hotter than normal.

He cursed under his breath, wondering just what the fck was going on.

He jiggled the doorknob but it didn’t open. He jiggled it again, same result. It was now that Aryan started to panic. He did his best to force the door open but his efforts proved futile. He banged against it, hoping someone would hear his cries and open it. He paled when he heard loud music being blared from his room. Any cries he would make would be instantly muffled.

Still, he refused to give up and tried to break the door. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. When the hell had it gotten so hot in here? He looked around the room and found it to be filled with steam, undoubtedly created by the scorching water.

Something was definitely not right.

He banged and screamed as hard as he could but no one heard him. The humidity and increasing heat in the bathroom eventually caught up to him and he slid down to the floor. He weakly hit the door, and tried to keep his eyes open. But he eventually succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Vansh flipped through a random magazine Aryan kept lying around in his room. He was mildly surprised to see the content inside. He had always assumed his cousin brother to be a bit of a narcissistic airhead. But if he actually paid attention to the articles, then Vansh might have to reconsider his stance on him. If Aryan mended his ways, Vansh might find a use for him after all.

He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes had already passed. Aryan surely must be unconscious by now. It’s okay. Let him stay like that for a little while longer. After all, he didn’t give a damn when he attacked his wife. So then why the hell should he?

With a flick of his wrist Vansh threw the magazine onto the side table. He stood before the full length mirror and examined himself for any imperfections. Like always, there weren’t any. Still, just to bide time he adjusted his already perfect hair and tugged on his suit to smoothen out wrinkles that weren’t there.

He glanced at the bathroom door and for a brief second thought about going in to help his cousin. But it was just for a brief second. If Riddhima wasn’t spared a moment of mercy then why should her attackers?

Without another backward glance, Vansh left the room.

* * *

One by one the Raisinghania family arrived at the dining table.

“Jaldi se khaana lagwa do. Bahut zoro se bhook lagi hai.” Ishaani commented, flipping her plate upwards.

Vansh smiled. “Ab do jaane ko liye khaogi, bhook toh lage gi. Tumhe humara intezaar karne ki zaroorat nahi hai Ishani. Jab bhi mann kare, khaa lena.”

Ishani smiled back, and began piling up her plate. Bowls filled with various dishes were passed around and soon everyone immersed themselves in their food. Vansh glanced up when he saw Aryan take his seat. The boy was unusually quiet and there was a hidden terror playing out in his eyes. Vansh smiled.

“Everything okay Aryan?” Vansh innocently asked. “Kaafi tensed lag re ho.”

Startled, Aryan replied. “Nahi bhai. Everything’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Aryan replied with a tight smile.

He took the bowl of pulao from Ishani and put some onto his plate. Vansh returned to his meal. Aryan can try to pretend like nothing happened all he wants, but Vansh will make sure that he never forgets.

A tensed silence fell over the table when Riddhima arrived. There was a brief moment of hesitation before she pulled back her chair and took her seat beside Vansh. She flipped her plate upwards and reached out for the first bowl that held some salad. She looked at the other bowls that were scattered around the table and out of her reach. Vansh noticed how not a single person passed her the food. Irritation rose within him.

Picking up his own plate, he started sliding half his food onto Riddhima’s plate.

“Yeh kya kar re ho?” Riddhima asked, trying to stop him.

“Mere liye zyaada hai. Tum thode se le lo.” He told her sternly.

Riddhima didn’t argue. Simply looked at him with a neutral face but he saw the defiance in her eyes. The hurt from being ostracized by his family when  _ they _ were the ones who were hurting her - he saw it clear as day. They both made a mistake by not speaking up when these incidents first started happening. If they had, then they wouldn’t have had to see this day.

Vansh and Riddhima directed their attention towards Chanchal who began coughing. Aryan patted her on the back, and offered her a glass of water. Shaking her head, Chanchal refused it. One hand on her chest, she began to take in labored breaths.

“Mom,” Aryan spoke, concern high in his voice. “Aap ka Epi pen kahan hai?”

Unable to speak, she vaguely gestured in an unknown direction. Without wasting another moment, Aryan picked his mom up and carried her away.

Vansh remained undisturbed and continued eating.

Sensing Riddhima’s eyes on him, he simply told her, “Chachi ko elaichi se allergy hai.”

Sighing, Riddhima paid attention to her meal.

* * *

Vansh knocked on the door and without waiting to be invited, walked in. Chanchal and Aryan directed their attention towards him, fear clearly visible on their faces.

“Kaisa laga?” He placed his hand on the back of a chair. “Jab saansein atak gayi?”

Their eyes widened.

“Maut ko itne kareeb dekh ke darr laga?” He asked.

Chanchal gulped, and Aryan’s eyes bulged. Vansh clenched the chair tightly.

“Agli baar agar Riddhima ke baare mein bura  sochne  ki jurat bhi ki, toh yeh pal yaad kar lena. Because I guarantee you, it will be the very last thing you ever experience.”

He glared at them both long enough for them to know he was not throwing his words around lightly. 

He walked out of their room and headed to his own.

Even if Aryan and Chanchal made the mistake of underestimating him again, Vansh wouldn’t think twice before putting his words into action.


	6. family

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Vansh unlaced his shoes. He had meant to come back to the room early, but he had gotten sidetracked by a phone call from an international business associate. He glanced at his watch. If he went to sleep now, he should be able to get enough hours before his flight tomorrow.

He was about to head towards his closet to pick out his nightwear when he saw Riddhima standing in the bathroom’s doorway. His mouth hung open as he took her in. Her delicate little feet peeked through her full length lavender night robe, and her hair softly billowed behind her as she walked towards him. The closer she got to him, the more entranced he got by her eyes that were decorated with a purple shaded luminous eyeshadow. Her pink glossed lips parted and enticed him even further.

She placed her hands against his chest and with a single push, he plopped back down on the bed. With dilated eyes, he watched as she slowly tugged on the bow to her night robe and slowly parted it open. He took in a sharp breath as she revealed her beautiful figure to him. She had a lavender satin lace nightgown on underneath that stopped at her upper thigh. He wouldn’t even have to lift the cloth up much to get a taste of her.

He had reached his hand out to touch her but being the absolute tease that she is, Riddhima turned around. Excitement rose within him as she began swaying her hips in a charming little dance. Her hands in the air, she would squat in a highly alluring manner that made Vansh want to grab her by the hips and grind into her. Better yet, he was ready to pound into her right then and there.

She twirled and the nightgown spun around her body like a cape. Seeing Riddhima’s desire so clearly in her gleaming eyes swelled his chest. She was feeling this way for  _ him _ . That little dance, and this sexy little outfit she put on was for  _ him _ . She slid her nightgown off her shoulders and placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her in. He loved the way she easily swung her legs on either side of his lap and just knew where to position herself against him. Her arms lightly looped around his neck, she began moving her hips in slow circular motions.

Vansh let out a harsh breath. Holding her by the ass, he helped her to increase the pressures she meted on his already hardened member. Their eyes locked with each other, and lips graced with soft, happy smiles, Vansh knew something very special was happening between them.

He told her. “Kaafi khush lag rahi ho.”

Nodding, she cupped his face. “You have no idea.” She brushed her lips over his. “Tumne mera maan rakha Vansh. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

He stilled and looked at her. “How do you know?”

She too stopped moving against him. One hand around his neck, and the other place gently on his chest, she revealed, “Chachi aayi thi milne. Maafi maang ne.”

That surprised Vansh but not in a bad way. He was glad that at least his aunt was ready to mend her ways. And given that she was ready to do so, Aryan would be quick to follow as well. Yet, there was a nagging feeling in his mind that Riddhima was hiding something from him.

“Aur tumne kya kiya?” He asked, running his fingers along her arms. “Maaf kar diya?”

She shook her head. “Itni asaani se toh mein maaf karne se rahi. But I understand why she did what she did.”

“Oh? And why is that?” That was it. The motive is what had escaped Vansh. He can understand if it had been simply hatred for Riddhima but she did nothing to the family to warrant such a strong reaction from them. There had to be something else going on behind the scenes that he wasn’t being privy to.

Riddhima simply smiled, and shook her head again. “Doesn’t matter. What matters is that she apologized.”

Hiding secrets. Again.

Vansh’s eyes slightly hardened.

“Vaise do aur log hai jinhe saaze milni chahiye.” She told him whilst playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Vansh’s heart quickened.

“Ishani-” Before she could say more, Vansh interrupted her by holding her arms.

“Pregnant hai.” He gritted out.

Riddhima glared right back at him. “Pregnant hai iska yeh matlab nahi ki usse kuch bhi karne ka license mil gaya.”

She got off of his lap and stepped away from him.

Getting up, he told her, “Riddhima, behen hai woh meri.”

“And I’m your goddamn wife Vansh!” She yelled back. “Why do I have to keep reminding you of this?” Crossing her arms, she carried on the dispute, “Teekh hai. Try putting this into perspective. What if I was the one who was pregnant and not her?”

Vansh curled his fingers into a fist.

“Uss din jab reports aaye the, imagine karo ki Ishani ki jagah mein sach mein pregnant hoti. You want to know ki ab tak kya ho gaya hota?” Vansh saw her eyes burn with tears and he wanted nothing more than for her to shut up right now. “Humara bacha gir gaya hota.” Her lips quivered.

Vansh’s own eyes watered. Shaking his head, he told her, “Take that back.”

Her nose scrunched in disgust. “Kyun? Mein sab kuch sehti rahoon aur tumse suna nahi jaata?” She took angry steps towards him. “Tumhari so called family ki wajah se  _ humara _ bacha mar chuka hota.”

Hot tears fell down both their cheeks.

“Agar tumne Ishani ko saaza nahi di, toh mein yehi samjhungi ki you’re willing to see our baby dead.” Her words ripped Vansh’s heart apart.

“Riddhima!” He grabbed her by the arms and dug his fingers into them.

“Agar tumne apni family ko apne control mein nahi kiya na, toh tum dekh lena. Ek din yehi hoga.” The heartache he saw in her eyes was replaced with a fierce determination. “And I’m sorry to say Mr. Vansh Raisinghania, but mein aap ki tarah itni bhi pathar dil nahi hoon ki mein apne hi bache ko aise khatre mein daalu.”

Taken aback by the way she addressed him, he let her go. “Riddhima.” His heart beat fast. He was getting an awful feeling like he was losing her all over again.

She took a step back and he immediately took one towards her. He gently cupped her face and wiped her tears. He wanted to reject every single word that came out of her mouth. Nothing, absolutely  _ nothing _ , would ever happen to their child. He would lay down his own life to protect it.

It was as if it hit him just then.  _ Their _ child. His  _ and _ Riddhima’s.

“You want a baby with me?” He whispered as if he couldn’t quite believe it.

Riddhima looked at him with a saddened disbelief. “Of course I do.” She held his face and wiped his tears as well. “You know I don’t have a family Vansh. Aur tumhari family toh mujhe accept karne se rahi.” Her voice trembled when she spoke to him. “Jo bhi hai sab tumse hai.”

Vansh felt like his heart was being wrung. How had he not realized how lonely she felt?  _ His  _ Riddhima, the one he couldn’t keep his eyes off of because of the radiance she shone, she carried such an emptiness within her?

He immediately pulled her in for a hug. He felt Riddhima’s nails dig sharply into his back but he didn’t care. If she had to draw his blood in order to feel safe and loved, then so be it.

“Humari bhi family hogi Riddhima. Kasam khaa ke kehta hoon.” It wasn’t an empty promise, it was a vow that he was going to take as seriously as their marital ones.

Riddhima raised her head to look at him and disagreed. “Jab tak tumhari family se khatra lage ga, tab tak humari bhi nahi hogi.” Her face crumpling, she further added, “Aur agar tumse family nahi milegi, toh phir tumhare saath rehne ka kya fyada Vansh.”

Vansh frantically shook his head. “Nahi Riddhima. Tumhe family milegi.” He held her hand and squeezed it for further reassurance. “Mein dunga tumhe woh family.”

He can tell that she wasn’t convinced by his words, and that pained him in a way that he never thought was possible. Sniffling, Riddhima wiped her tears and went to lay down in bed. She had gently placed her hand over her stomach and Vansh wanted nothing more than to chase away the sadness that had engulfed her.

He turned off the light, removed his belt and got into bed with her. He gently cuddled her and intertwined his fingers with hers. Both of them having their hands over her stomach, thought about the family they wished to create.

* * *

There were still a few hours left before Vansh’s flight. After having his conversation with Aangre, he decided it would be best to talk with Ishani now rather than save it for later.

He knocked on the bedroom door, and Ishani looked up from a book that she had been reading.

“Bhai.” She greeted him with a smile.

“Andar aa sakta hoon?” He asked.

She scrunched her brows. “Of course you can. Aap kab se permission maang ne lag gaye?”

Vansh walked in and sat down beside her on the bed. He glanced at the book she was reading. It was about the mental state of a woman while being pregnant.

He glanced at her and asked, “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” She answered with a smile.

He lightly gestured towards the book. “Mental health ke baare mein par rahi ho.”

“Haan. It was on one of the recommended lists. So issi liye parh rahi thi.” She answered in a nonchalant tone.

“But overall you’re feeling okay?” Vansh still inquired. “Mentally? Emotionally?”

“Haan bhai.” She replied with another smile. “Aap baar baar kyun puch rahe ho?”

Vansh clenched his jaw for a moment before he spoke. “Ishani, tumhari shaadi ho chuki hai. Family bhi bar rahi hai. I think it’s time that you moved out with Aangre to a place of your own.”

Ishani’s face dropped. “Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai Bhai?”

“Sahi toh keh raha hoon. Shaadi ke baad ladki ki responsibility uski husband ki hoti hai. And Aangre will do a fantastic job in taking care of you.”

“Aap mujhe ghar se nikaal rahe hai?” She stood up and asked him in an accusatory tone.

“Nikaal nahi raha. Shift hone ke liye keh raha hoon.” He argued. “Aur vaise bhi I don’t see what the problem is. Kya Aangre tumhara acha khayal nahi rakh tha?”

“That’s not the point Bhai. Woh meri family nahi hai. Aap sab ho.” Ishani argued back.

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Vansh stood up. “Ishani hum sab se zyaada tumhe Aangre aur apne hone wale bache par focus karna chahiye.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” She asked him sadly. “Do you hate me that much Bhai?”

Vansh shook his head. “Of course not Ishani. I can never hate you. You’re my sister.”

“Toh phir aap yeh sab kyun bol rahe ho?” She asked, highly confused. 

“Galat hi kya kahe ra hoon? Shaadi ke baad ladki apne pati ke ghar hi jaati hai na? Toh tum bhi jao Aangre ke ghar.” Vansh spoke in a raised voice. Pocketing his hands, he told her, “Aur haan, meine tumhare allowance bhi kaat di. Jo bhi kharcha hoga, Aangre uthaye ga. After all, it’s his responsibility. If you find that it’s not enough then you can look for a job.”

At that, Ishani felt highly offended. “Mein? Naukri karoon? Are you serious Bhai?”

“Haan. Isme bura hi kya hai? Puri duniya karti hai, tum bhi kar lo.” He told her.

“No way.” Ishani replied, shaking her head.

“Kyun?” Vansh was now irked. “Agar Riddhima do do naukri kar sakti hai toh tum ek kyun nahi kar sakti?” Before she could say something, he told her, “And don’t give me that crap about her being a middle class girl.”

Ishani looked away angrily. Vansh clenched his jaw. He couldn’t get soft now.

“Logon ki financial status se aage baro Ishani. Duniya paison se kahi baari hai.” He advised.

He glanced at his watch. He really should be leaving now.

“Apna suitcase pack kar lo. Aangre and you will be moving out today.” He was leaving the room when he stopped hearing Ishani’s question.

“Was it Riddhima?” He tilted his head but didn’t look back. “Are you doing this because she told you to?”

“No.” He answered. “Family ki kya value hoti hai mujhe aaj pata chali hai Ishani. I want you to know it too.”

Vansh left her room hoping she would one day learn the same lesson he had learnt the previous night.


	7. uneasy

Riddhima watched Vansh as he collected the appropriate files and placed them in his briefcase. She played with the ends of her dupatta and looked around. Multiple times she had taken a step towards him to say something but each time she pulled back. He was about to leave on an important trip. It wouldn’t be right to say something to him.

“Riddhima.” He eventually sighed. Placing the straps of his briefcase over his shoulder, he told her, “Jo kehna hai khol ke abhi bol do varna teen din baad hi bol paogi.”

Riddhima’s heart quickened. “Teen din? Tum teen din ke liye jaa re ho?”

“Haan.”

Riddhima dug her fingers into the palm of her hands. Her heart was racing even more now.

“Kya baat hai Riddhima?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Vansh, mein bhi tumhare saath chalti hoon.” She spoke, her eyes staring off into the far distance.

“Riddhima, business meeting ke liye jaa ra hoon. Vacation manane nahi.” He tried to reason.

“Mujhe nahi pata. Mein bhi tumhare saath jaa ri hoon. Mujhe do minute do, mein abhi pack karti.” She had turned around to head for their closet, when Vansh pulled her back.

“Riddhima,” He drawled. “Meine kaha na tum nahi aa sakti.”

“Kyun nahi aa sakti? Mein kaunsa tumhari meeting mein jaane ke liye keh rahi hoon. Mein hotel room mein rahe lungi, but please mujhe apne saath le chalo.” She pleaded. “Vansh, mujhe bahut ghabrahat si ho ri hai.”

He led her to the bed and made her sit down. “Tumhe kuch nahi hoga Riddhima. You’re perfectly safe now.”

Riddhima’s brain immediately said otherwise. How can he possibly guarantee her safety when he wouldn’t even be here? She knew he spoke to Chachi and Aryan, but did he speak to Ishani and Anupriya too? If he’s saying she’ll be safe, then surely he must have.

Riddhima took some deep breaths to calm herself. She should trust him. It took him a long time, but at least he finally saw his family for who they really were.

“Just three days.” He whispered. Then, leaning closer to her lips, he said, “Then you’re all mine.”

That brought a smile to her face. “Acha?”

Nodding, he had leaned further and would have kissed her but Riddhima placed a single finger on his lips. “Aur agar mein ne mana kar diya toh? You know, as punishment for leaving me behind.”

He bent his head towards her ear and whispered, “Then make up sex would be even hotter than I imagined.”

Hot desire coursed through Riddhima’s body. She had to clutch her dupatta as a way to stop herself from pouncing on Vansh right then and there.

“I should go.” He announced, looking her in the eye.

Riddhima wondered if he wanted her to stop him. She instead told him, “I agree.”

With a knowing smile, he got up and made his way to the car. Riddhima followed him and saw him off. With one final wave, the two bid goodbye.

As the car drove away, Riddhima paled in color. She simply could not shake off that uneasy feeling inside of her. She looked back at the mansion and her stomach twisted in an ugly knot. Rather than going inside, she made her way to the back garden instead.

* * *

With a hammer in her hand, Riddhima stared at the little microchip she had placed on a stony table. Right now, this little chip was the most dangerous thing in Riddhima’s life. It not only held the potential to destroy Vansh, but it had somehow roped in Aryan as well. When Chanchal had explained her reasoning for her villainous actions, Riddhima had instantly understood why she went as far as she did. Not that she agreed with her, of course.

Riddhima adjusted her grip around the hammer. The best thing for her to do right now would be to get rid of this chip once and for all. With a vicious swing, Riddhima brought the hammer down and the chip clattered over the table. It smushed in the corner but it wasn’t enough. She brought the hammer down again and this time it flattened, and cracked in two.

She was about to land a final blow when her head was pulled back by a strong arm resting over her mouth. Riddhima immediately struggled to get out of the stranger’s grip, but her vision started to weaken. Clenching the hammer, she swung it back. The world began to haze around her, and she fell to her knees. She placed her hands on the ground and tried to take in deep breaths to center herself. She glanced at the hammer that was still in her hand. There was blood and bits of skin hanging from the end of it.

She had turned her body to see who her assailant was when she was knocked over the head, and she blacked out.

* * *

It was Riddhima’s throbbing head that finally made her wake up. Groaning, she blinked her eyes and tried to remember what the hell had happened. When she did, she shuffled in her spot as if she were in immediate threat. When her senses calmed her down enough to make her realize that she wasn’t, she tried to assess her situation. It was completely dark around her and other than her legs nothing else seemed to be moving. Certainly not her hands that were placed behind her back and were apparently tied together with something. She tried to call for help but her voice was muffled by the gag around her mouth.

Her heart began to race. She aimlessly kicked around but really, she had no idea what the hell she was doing. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was locked up and being held captive only god knows where. She wished she knew who had done this to her. Then Vansh wouldn’t have spared them.

Her eyes got misty when she thought of him. She knew she should have gone with him. She should have insisted on it. If they had gotten into a fight then so be it. At least she wouldn’t be stuck down here.

She kicked around again but nothing budged. She hunched over and though her voice was muffled, she screamed for someone to come and help her.


	8. torment

Given the darkness Riddhima was thrown in, she couldn’t tell how much time had passed. Surely it must have been hours by now. Someone had to have noticed her missing by now. Daadi, Siya - they must have said something. But who would have answered? Chachi? Aryan? No, it can’t be them. Chachi had come to apologize to her. But what if it was them? No, Riddhima was acting in their benefit by destroying the chip. There was no need for them to attack her. Then who?

Her mind settled on two names: Ishani and Anupriya. Working alone or together, it had to be one of them.

Incessed even more, Riddhima began kicking and screaming some more.

It was just then a throbbing pain rushed through her lower belly.

“No no no no no.” She repeated as she curled into a fetal position. “Not today, please no, not today.”

Her body didn’t listen to her and leaked according to plan.

“Somebody please help me!” Her words came out muffled through the gag.

Nobody heard her cry.

* * *

Vansh kissed his teeth when his call went unanswered yet again.

_ Where the fck was she? _ He thought.

He had been trying to reach Riddhima ever since he had landed in Tokyo. The eight hour flight had been torturous enough but not hearing back from his wife was even more so. He hoped that she wasn’t too upset with him for not taking her along.

He looked out at the multi-storied buildings that were illuminated in bright colors by the city lights.

As much as he wanted to bring her along and show her these glorious sights, the meeting he was about to partake in simply wasn’t suitable for her. Even though Riddhima’s proposal of waiting for him back at the hotel room had seemed tempting, he couldn’t risk her being used as leverage against him.

Sighing, he sent her a simple text:  _ call me as soon as you can _ .

It didn’t matter if she ended up calling him whilst in the meeting. He just needed to hear her voice.

* * *

Riddhima didn’t know for how long she kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

Her wrists were becoming cold and ached from how tightly they were tied behind her back. Her mouth felt disgusting around the soggy cloth. The only thing she had at her disposal were her legs but now any little movement from her would send her pain.

Still, bearing through it, she shifted her body and swept her legs around to determine how much space she had. She soon realized that in terms of length and width, she didn't have much. Wanting to figure out the height, she got on her knees. There still seemed to be ample amount of space above her head. She carefully tried to stand but her head hit the surface before she could fully do so. She slid to a seated position using the solid back support.

From what she could deduce, she seemed to be in a closet. Now, she just had to figure out in whose.

* * *

Morning had arrived and Vansh was getting ready for his meeting. He glanced at his phone. There was still no word from Riddhima.

It would be five o’clock in the morning in India right now. If he called now Riddhima would surely awaken.

Fck it , he thought as he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

As he had somewhat expected, she still didn’t pick up.

Sighing, he pressed the bridge of his nose. He guessed he’ll have to make it up to her in a big way. After the meeting, he’ll do some shopping and get her something nice. Maybe a nice lingerie set, or maybe even a toy.

That brought a smile to his face and his mind exploded with new ideas. It would be quite interesting to see her reaction.

Grabbing his briefcase, he left his hotel room to head for the meeting.

* * *

Riddhima groaned and hunched over as more pain shot through her lower belly. The stench of old and new blood was making it unbearable for her to breathe. Tears tracked down her face.

What else could she even do?

* * *

Vansh stripped himself of his clothes and got into the shower. He would have to burn them all in a remote place tonight.

His eyes closed, he aggressively scrubbed his face with soap. He swept a hand over the chrome shower stall and peered at his reflection. No blood stains. Thank goodness.

“Fcking Bruce.” He muttered to himself, as he pulled himself back.

He was even more grateful that Riddhima wasn’t here. If she had seen him, she would have surely freaked out.

Popping his head out of the shower, he said, “Siri, call Riddhima.”

Siri responded, “Calling Riddhima.”

The dialing tone rang through for a few minutes but still no response.

“What the fck is going on?” He mumbled.

He quickly finished his shower and wrapping a towel around himself, he picked up his phone.

He manually called her again, still nothing. As he walked into the room, he called Daadi.

“Hello Vansh.” His grandmother greeted.

Vansh let out a sigh of relief. At least  _ someone _ picked up.

“Trip kaisa hai?” She asked.

“Haan, teekh hai.” He replied, looking at the gun that was sitting on his table. 

“Acha hai. Mein toh na kal se bahut khush hoon.” She further spoke. “Bappa ne aakhir meri baat sun hi li.”

“Kaunsi baat?” Cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder, he picked up his gun and began unloading it.

“Tum aur Riddhima apne rishte ko naya mauka jo diya hai.” She explained.

Vansh’s ears perked up. Did Riddhima say something to Daadi?

“Daadi, Riddhima kahan hai?” He asked.

His grandmother laughed over the line. “Acha mazak kar leta hai tu. Woh tumhare saath hi toh hai.”

Vansh’s heart raced. “W- n-”

“Dekh Vansh, aise mauke tumhe baar baar nahi milte. Ghar ki bina koi fikar kiye tu bas enjoy kar.” Vansh rolled his eyes as Daadi rattled on. There was no way he was going to get any answers out of her.

“Daadi, mujhe abhi jaana hai, mein aap se baad mein baat karta hoon.” Without waiting to hear her response, he disconnected the call. He immediately dialed the only person who would give him straight answers. On the third ring, the call was finally received. “Hello Siya, where the  _ fck _ is Riddhima?”

“Woh toh aap ke saath trip par gayi hai.” His younger sister responded.

Vansh shook his head furiously. “Why the fck would she come with me? You know the kind of meetings I go to.”

“I know Bhai and even I found it odd at first. But agar woh aap ke saath nahi toh aur phir kahan jaa sakti hai?” His sister asked.

_ Anywhere _ _,_ his mind supplied.  _ She could literally be  ** anywhere ** right now. _

If she ran away in his absence… no, she wouldn’t run away. Not now. She was giving him another chance. Why would she... 

Vansh bit back a curse.

Did she really run away because he didn’t take her with her?

“Hello? Bhai? Are you there?” Siya’s voice faintly rang through the phone.

“I’ll call you back. And Siya, no one knows about this.” He reminded.

“Of course Bhai.” She disconnected the call.

Craning his neck upwards, Vansh took in a few deep breaths to calm himself.

She wouldn’t leave him. She just wouldn’t.

But she did. She did it once right underneath his nose. Now, he wasn’t even there.

Furious, he made another phone call. “Aangre, find out where the hell Riddhima is.”

Outside, thunder rumbled through the black sky and rain came pouring down. Through the splattered rain drops against the window, Vansh saw his reflection.

Gun in hand, destruction in his eyes.

* * *

Drooping eyes, parched mouth, empty bladder and empty stomach.

Riddhima fell over to her side. The corner of her eyes watered. The pain from her cramps increased. More blood trickled out of her.

She hid her face and whimpered.

* * *

Vansh marched his way over to the private jet that was waiting for him.

Feeling his phone vibrate against his chest, he pulled it out. It was Aangre.

“Did you find her?” He immediately asked.

“No.” Came the reply.

“Then why the  _ fck _ are you calling me?” Vansh growled.

He climbed the steps to the plane. He pulled his phone away far enough to tell the pilot, “Don’t waste my time. Get me home right away.”

The pilot gulped, and gave a single nod.

“I’ve checked all the usual places. Her hostel, hotels, women shelters, checked to see if she left from any train or buses-”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Vansh interrupted, his anger rising. “I don’t want to hear about all the places she  _ isn’t _ . I wanna know where she  _ is _ . Do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now don’t call me until you’ve heard from her.” Vansh cut the call and looked out the window.

The plane took off and Vansh began the countdown.

Just eight more hours. If she’s not found by then, he will claw the whole country apart.


	10. lost

Vansh entered the mansion with hell blazing behind him. 

_ Riddhima better be fcking home . _

He stopped seeing his beloved family seated together in the lobby, indulging themselves to bowls of rice pudding. They were all there except for three: Ishani, Aangre and Riddhima. He knew where the first two were, but where the  _ fck _ was Riddhima?

“Vansh,” His grandmother greeted with a tentative smile. “Itni jaldi aa gaya.” Looking behind him, she asked, “Riddhima kahan hai?”

The heated intensity with which he looked at her, made even her tremble in her spot. Her smile all gone, she asked more sternly, “Vansh, Riddhima kahan hai?”

He took a few steps closer and stared at his aunt and cousin. Surely, they wouldn’t have been dumb enough to try something funny with her again. The haste in which the two averted his eyes confirmed his doubt. It wasn’t them.

“Vansh mein tumse kuch puch rahi hoon.” Daadi spoke.

Vansh pulled out his phone and sent Siya a text.

** Vansh: ** Who told you Riddhima’s with me?

** Siya: **

Anupriya mom.

Vansh glanced at said woman. She was busy scooping out spoonfuls of pudding. He scrunched his brow, seeing a gauze bandage sticking out from her sleeve.

“Vansh, tujhe sunayi nahi de raha kya?” His grandmother spoke again.

“Mein fresh ho kar aata hoon.” He replied.

Vansh bounded up the steps ignoring his grandmother’s calls.

He slammed the door to his room so that his family knew not to make the mistake of disturbing him. He threw his briefcase onto the bed and shoved himself out of his jacket. He seethed as he pranced around the room while rolling up his white sleeves.

What was it that Riddhima told him?

_ Do aur log hai jinhe saaze milni chahiye. _

She had named Ishani and he dealt with her. So who the fck was this second person? His hands on his hips he went through the list of his family members. Chachi, and Aryan are out. Chachu wouldn’t even think about it since it’s all beneath him. Besides, he wasn’t even home right now. Aangre wouldn’t even dare to think about hurting her. Neither would Daadi or Siya. Ishani? But she’s not even home.

_ Right now … _

Vansh paled. What if Ishani did something to Riddhima before she left?

Fuming, he left for Aangre’s home.

* * *

“I won’t ask again Ishani.” Vansh warned. “Riddhima kahan hai?”

“How the fck should I know!” She yelled back at him. “She’s  _ your  _ wife. Shouldn’t you know?” She glared at him with a cutting look in her eye. With a vicious gleam, she smirked. “Or did she run away again?” Vansh clenched his jaw. “Kya hua Bhai? Were you not able to love her enough ya woh handle nahi kar payi? You know what, woh jahan bhi hai, I wish she stays there.”

“Ishani!” Vansh took a step towards her but stopped when she raised a hand to stop him.

“Wohi ruk jao  _ bhai _ .” She spat out the last word. Walking to the front door, she opened it and stared furiously at her older brother. “Go. Aap ki  _ biwi _ aap ka kahin wait kar rahi hogi. Or maybe not. I don’t really fcking care. I just want you  _ out _ of my home.”

Vansh’s eyes burned. His jaw clenched, he slowly walked out. Before he crossed the threshold, he looked at his younger sister.

Her eyes glistening, she told him, “Yahan dobara aani ki galti mat karna. This place is for family  _ only _ .”

The second Vansh had crossed the threshold, the door was slammed against him. He took in a deep breath to calm himself but it still didn’t stop the hot and heavy tears from pouring out.

_ Family _ . He chuckled.

Swiping a hand across his cheeks, he left.

* * *

Vansh had been driving around for what seemed like hours. It would have helped if he knew where to look for her. Aangre had emailed him a list of all the locations that he had already checked and crossed out. It was far too long.

When the letters started to blur into one another, Vansh clicked his phone off. He closed his eyes to give them a little break from staring at the screen for so long.

It had been two days. There’s no guarantee Riddhima would even be in Mumbai.

He slapped the steering wheel a few times as if by doing so would give him the answer.

His heart felt like it was at the cusp of breaking apart. He shook his head and strengthened it with iron bars. He can’t weaken now. He needs to find her.

His mind traveled to more nefarious areas. What if she didn’t run away? What if she was taken instead?

He sat up in his seat. If she was taken, then she would be kept hidden. Most likely at abandoned places like empty warehouses, or buildings. He sent Aangre a quick message stating the same.

Starting up the car, Vansh hit the road again.

* * *

A whole day had passed with Vansh trying to locate Riddhima but he found nothing but disappointment in return. 

Aangre had put out his entire team and had been hitting the road trying to find her as well. There wasn’t a single abandoned plot, seedy neighbourhoods, or shady nooks and corners that hadn’t been looked into. She was still nowhere to be found.

Vansh would have kept looking but was explicitly told to go home and get some rest by Aangre. The man had received a punch to the face for his ridiculous statement. Vansh had gotten a punch back that had sent him rocking to the ground. That alone had been enough to let him know how badly he needed to recharge himself.

It was nearing two o’clock when he stumbled back into the mansion without Riddhima by his side. Just a few hours of sleep and then he’ll go back out there again.

Standing at the foot of the staircase, he looked at the top. It was these steps that she had descended to announce her approval to the marriage. Decked in silver and hints of gold, a single white blooming floor tucked in her flowing hair - she had transfixed him with her beauty.

He closed his eyes and looked away. They still watered. Hanging his head, he directed his steps to the back of the hallway where a bookcase was tucked into the wall. He opened the secret mechanism that led him downstairs.

The steps squeaked under his weight and his path was illuminated by a single lightbulb floating in the middle of the room. Standing on the concrete floor, he looked at the wall where his mother’s painting should have been. There was nothing there now. Not even ashes to cry over.

He walked towards the left where the only visual memory of her remained. He gently slid the gold embroidered red dupatta off of his mother’s face. With the dupatta in hand, he collapsed to the ground.

She looked straight ahead with the smile he had requested to be chiseled in. It didn’t soothe him tonight just like it didn’t all the others. Why was he fated to such a life? Children are supposed to find peace in their mother’s presence right? So where is his peace?

Vansh choked on his tears. He let himself cry because what else could he do right now?

The mother he was made to hate turned out to be murdered. The woman he liked turned out to be a gold digger. And the woman he loved? She was gone.

He stared at the red and gold dupatta that shook in his hands. Red and gold, the colors his mother wore when she was wedded into the house. Red and gold, the colors she wore last when he saw her. Red and gold, the colors that symbolize a married woman, a wife.  _ His _ wife.

More tears fell.

He kissed the dupatta and made a silent wish.

_ Maa, mujhe Riddhima lauta do. _

He sobbed harder, knowing his mother wasn’t there to listen to him or his heart’s pleas.

A loud noise silenced him. Sniffling, he focused all his energies into his hearing. It was quiet again. He must be getting delirious. He was wiping his tears when he heard it again.

He turned his body and called out, “Kaun hai?”

There was no one there. But the sound. It came again. Swallowing, Vansh stood up. He followed the sound towards the opposite end of the room from where his mother’s statue stood.

He stood before a closet that was sealed with a giant padlock.

Vansh’s heart thudded.

The closet rattled again.


	13. delicate

It was consuming a lot of her energy but once she heard footsteps outside, Riddhima kicked the closet as furiously as she could. Someone just  _ had _ to hear her given the amount of noise she was making. She tried to scream but she couldn’t get anything out. She stopped kicking and took in deep breaths to compose herself. Now wasn’t the time to give up. If she didn’t fight now, who knows when she would get another chance.

Taking another deep breath, she pressed her back against the closet. She bent her knees, and prepared herself for the amount of energy she was about to exert. She kicked against the closet repeatedly until she felt her calves burn. She couldn’t stop now though. She  _ had _ to get out of this damned thing today.

She thought she heard something clatter outside but she couldn’t risk pausing just to find out. She continued with her kicks until the door at last opened. The air that rushed in wasn’t fresh but it was the best thing Riddhima had felt in a long time. There was just the glow of a dim orange light to illuminate the surroundings in front of her, but she didn’t need much to identify the man standing in front of her.

It was her husband, and her savior - Vansh.

* * *

When Vansh pulled open the closet doors he was overwhelmed by an awful stench that wafted over him. He hid his nose in the corner of his elbow and looked away. He didn’t want to identify what the smell was coming from but he knew he had to. What if something had been slowly decaying inside?

He forced himself to look back in the closet and he froze in his spot. His elbow was slowly brought down, his heart thudded, and his eyes widened.

“Riddhima.” His voice shook.

The woman he had been searching for like a madman for the past two days had been here, in his home, this entire fcking time.

The first thing Vansh heard out of her was a small whimper.

“Riddhima!” He immediately scooped her up in his arms and gently placed her on the floor.

His eyes pored over every inch of her body. There were deep dark circles underneath her eyes, her nose was simultaneously runny and seemed to be crusted with snot at the corners. Her mouth was slightly parted by a white twisted gag and her cheeks were becoming wet with new tears that were making their tracks.

He immediately reached around her head to untie the gag. He gently removed the cloth and watched as she slowly closed her jaw. It opened back up again to the same length it had been when the gag was inside. He continued to examine her, and seeing her arms pulled away from her, he looked over her body and saw her hands fastened tightly by rope. He frantically reached over and began undoing the knots. He desperately hoped there had been some circulation going to them.

The ropes fell to the ground and Riddhima slowly brought her arms forward. She weeped as she tried to move her wrists. Vansh tried to hold them but she hissed. He pulled his hands away not wanting to hurt her any further. He scrunched his nose as the awful smell from before got stronger.

Seeing the lower part of her clothes dark in color, Vansh began to panic. “Riddhima, tumhe chot lagi hai?”

He immediately began examining her torso to locate the source of her injuries. Riddhima’s face crumpled.

“Riddhima tumhe hospital leke jaana hoga.” He had started to scoop her up when she put a hand on his chest to stop him. “Riddhima khoon lag raha hai. Tumhe kahin chot lagi hogi, chalo mere saath.”

She simply shook her head and fell forward against his chest. The wails she let out would forever haunt him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. He glanced at her back to locate any injuries but didn’t find any.

If she wasn’t bleeding from any visible wounds then from where the fck…

He paled when realization began to settle in on him.

She was covered in her own blood…

Shaking, he hugged her tighter as if that would erase the sheer humiliation she had to go through. His eyes burned with tears. His Riddhima, the woman he looked upon as his  _ goddess _ was… she had to… Vansh couldn’t even bring himself to think of it and she had to suffer through it.

He closed his eyes and squeezed her again. Her continued sobs made his shirt wet, and with her weakened hands Riddhima reached around his back to hug him.

“Riddhima I’m so-” The lump around his throat refused to let him finish his sentence.

What was he going to say? I’m sorry? Would those two words really be enough to undo all the torture and suffering she had to go through? No, he had to do more. Mere apologetic words won’t suffice.

Slightly pulling away from her, he rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe her tears.

“Kamre mein chale?” He softly asked her. 

Sniffling, Riddhima nodded frantically. Vansh scooped her up, and took her to their room as quietly, and quickly as he could.

He closed the bedroom door using his foot and made his way to the bathroom in the dark. He gently put her down in the tub and had gone back to turn on the light. 

“Turn it off!” Riddhima shouted.

Vansh turned around to see her wincing as if she was being burned. He immediately switched it off. He cursed himself for his folly. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she would find problems with the bright lights. She had been in the darkness for so long.

Clenching his jaw, Vansh walked outside to grab a bunch of candles Riddhima used to light as per her whimsy. He swiftly walked over to her nightside table where she kept the box of matches. Grabbing it, he quickly walked back into the bathroom. He put all the items on the sink counter. With shaky hands, he slid the match box, pulled a thin wooden matchstick and tried to strike it. It snapped between his fingers instead.

“Fck!” He muttered.

He tried lighting another one, again it broke. His anger and frustration rose with each second he wasted on the goddamn candles and fcking matchsticks.

“Vansh.” Riddhima’s voice croaked through the darkness.

Vansh placed his fisted hands on the counter, and he hung his head. He couldn’t be weak now. He  _ had _ to be strong. Riddhima needed him.

Taking deep breaths, he tried to light up another match. The dark bathroom was illuminated by the singular flame. He lit up the scented candles and placed them by the tub. He parted the frosted glass located high above the tub so that the moon could shine its light as well.

He crouched by the tub and observed Riddhima. Her knees were bent upwards, head was lowered, and her hands were shaking.

“Riddhima.”

She slowly turned to look at him.

“Kapre utar lo. We need to get you cleaned up.” He softly spoke.

Riddhima turned her head and straightened her back. Crossing her arms, she tried to lift her kurti but her wrists and fingers shook. She brought her hands down and whimpered.

“It’s okay.” Vansh reassured. “I’ll do it.”

Riddhima lifted her arms again and Vansh carefully removed her top. He unclasped her bra and saw the deep angry lines the straps had embedded in her skin. He gently ran his fingers over them and Riddhima shivered. He removed his hand and placed her top and bra in a corner on the floor. He looked down at her pants and heavily swallowed.

Vansh berated himself for the awful feelings that were running through him. He was feeling bad about what? Having to remove Riddhima’s pants? What about her who had to wear and live in them for the past few days?

Taking a deep breath, he extended his hands and placed them on her waist. Startling, she put her hand over his. Her lips quivered as she shook her head. Fear of more humiliation, immense shame, and deep pain were all mingled in her eyes. Every fiber of his being wanted to erase all those ugly feelings out of her right this second, but he just didn’t know how. How could he possibly right this horrible wrong?

“Please.” He pleaded.

She shook her head again as more tears fell. He tilted his head not knowing how else to convey how vital it was for him to see this through. If she had to suffer through this, then the very least he could do is help her after the fact.

Exhaustion probably seeped into Riddhima for she removed her hand from him and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Zara uth na." He asked as he hooked his fingers into the hem of her pants and underwear.

She did and he slid them off. Riddhima squeezed her eyes tightly. Without looking at them, Vansh bundled the pair into a tight roll and discarded them in the corner with her top and bra. He'll be sure to burn them.

Getting up, he turned on the hot faucet and put his hand underneath the running water, waiting for the cold to ease into something warmer. He chanced a glance at Riddhima’s legs and he closed his eyes. They were stained with what was surely new and old blood. He didn't want to know what other filth she was covered in but that would be his privilege talking. He can so easily turn his head the other way, close his eyes and pretend as if nothing happened. But Riddhima? She couldn’t do that. She knew  exactly  what kind of filth she has had to live with for the past few days.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Vansh opened his eyes. If she had to live through it, then he would too.

He pulled on the nozzle between the two faucets and picked up the golden shower head. He directed the water on her feet first so that she could get used to the droplets and its temperature. Her toes curled and feet immediately pulled back.

"It’s okay." He soothed, gently caressing the back of her heel. "It’s just water."

She took a few deep breaths but eventually slid her feet forward. He sprayed the water over her feet and ran his hand over them. He looked up and saw Riddhima stare back at him. More shame, more guilt. In both their eyes.

He looked back at her legs and aimed the shower head at her calves and the front of her legs. It was when he was nearing her thighs that he realized he should be cleaning her with soap as well, and not just water.

"Zara isse pakkad na." He told her, gently placing the shower head in her hand.

He grabbed her loofah and the bottle of body wash she was favoring lately. He lifted the cap, squirted some of the gel onto the loofah and wetted it. Starting with her feet, he gently lathered them and made his way up her legs. It didn't take long for the smell of pomegranates to fill the room.

When he reached her thighs, both of them stilled and looked at each other. Her lips quivered and she shook her head again. He tried to part her legs but she kept them closed and immediately placed her hands over her lap.

"Vansh no." She whimpered.

"Riddhima please." It was all that he could say.

Lowering her head, she closed her eyes and sobbed again.

He cautiously placed a hand on her back and spoke her name. Another shake of her head, another wail ripped out of her heart.

Even though he felt he had no right to do so, he pressed a long kiss against her shoulder. "Please."

She still shook her head. Sighing, Vansh quietly picked up the shower head that had fallen on her hands and washed away the soap on her calves and feet. Standing on his knees, he raised the shower head so that the water streamed down over Riddhima’s head.

He placed the loofah in a corner and ran his free hand over her tresses. Vansh didn't think he could be any sadder tonight, but seeing the hair he would greatly admire be so severely knotted and in utter ruin, made his heart sink even more. As he worked through the knots that had accumulated from the days of negligence, he once again wondered how the hell he would make this right.

He put the shower head down, and reached out for the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. He uncapped the shampoo bottle, squirted some out onto his palm, and putting the bottle down began applying the soap to her hair. He worked his fingers against her scalp in slow circular motions. He watched as Riddhima reached for the shower head with a shaky hand. She picked it up and slightly parting her legs, ran the water over her inner thighs. Vansh's fingers slowed down as he looked on. Despite being so close to her, he felt so far. He picked up the loofah and offered it to her. Riddhima stared at it for a few seconds before she accepted it.

He continued to lather shampoo into her hair while she ran the soapy loofah over her thighs. She parted her legs further and pointed the shower head over her center and Vansh again froze. Clots of blood flowed out of her and Vansh was petrified. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he knew it was more for himself than her.

With a shaky voice, he asked her, "Riddhima are you okay? These clots…"

"Yeh toh har mahine hota hai Vansh." She spoke in such a matter of fact tone it left him stunned.

Of course it does. Women have periods. He knew that. He has two sisters after all. But he has never spoken to them about these matters. Heck, he has never been with a woman long enough or with enough intimacy to ever think about her menstrual cycle. To be confronted with it like this tonight, on top of everything else that has happened, Vansh didn't know what to think. He had heard stories of how painful periods could be but it somehow never seemed real to him. They were always something that happened to others. Vansh wondered how the fck he had been ignorant to all of this. He has been married to Riddhima for about two months now. Was she not in pain for those days? Or did she mask it with whatever else was happening to her?

His shoulders slumped. If there was one thing Vansh had prided himself on, it was his astute observations. His ability to pick up on the littlest of signs and read people were one of his greatest strengths. But tonight proved him wrong. He's not great, not even close. All that power, all that might he used to boast over, it was nothing.

He looked up when droplets of water slid onto his fingers and saw Riddhima holding the shower nozzle over her head with both hands. Tears streamed down his face as the soap from the shampoo went down the drain. Out of the two of them, she was the strong one. Always has been, and always will be.

When her hands trembled, Vansh took the nozzle from her and washed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. She lowered her head and held her wrists together. Vansh knew they would need to get them x-rayed the following day. He put the shower head down, uncapped the bottle of conditioner and squirted out a small dollop. He rubbed it into the ends of her hair and breathed in the scent of roses. As he washed the conditioner away, he knew the scent would come to haunt him for as long as he lived.

He reached over her body, picked up the loofah and began lathering her back in circular motions. When the droplets of water hit her back directly, he watched as it twitched under the rapid pressures. Vansh isn't sure what came over him but his fingers walked up her back and made her twitch even more. She craned her neck to look at him and there was a hint of a smile on her face. Vansh knew then that's what his impulsive action was for. To bring out that gorgeous smile he didn’t see for the past three days and feared he may never see again.

He leaned forward fully expecting Riddhima to reject the kiss he was offering, but she surprised him by softly meeting his lips with hers. It was a short one but it was the most meaningful kiss of his life.

His voice wavering, he asked in full disbelief, "You still want me?"

Riddhima looked at him sadly. "You saved me."

"I did this to you."

She shook her head. "No." 

Swallowing, he insisted on his words, "I did Riddhima. If I had just listened to you and taken you with me like you had asked then this wouldn't have happened."

"You didn't know-"

"But you did." He spoke definitively and even Riddhuma couldn't refute him. "You always did. All of this could have been avoided if I had just listened."

"Well, now you know." Riddhima turned back around and finished lathering up her arms and torso.

When she was done, Vansh ran the water over her body once more. He handed the shower head to her so that she could wash herself off in her intimate areas while he went to get some clean towels and clothes for her.

Coming back, he placed her clothes on the bathroom counter and plopped the towel over his shoulder. He turned off the water, placed the shower head back into its slot, and helped Riddhima stand up. Unfolding the towel, he lightly patted it against her skin as his way of drying her off.

Riddhima looked at him slightly amused. "Tum aise hi apne badan ko suka the ho?"

"Nahi toh."

"Toh phir mere saath kyun?" She asked, making him fumble over his words. She chuckled once and told him, "Jaise normally karte ho vaise hi karo."

Vansh nodded and rubbed the towel over her body and hair at a much faster speed. He wrapped the towel around her and went back for her clothes. Squatting in front of her, he stretched out her underwear for her to step into, but she didn’t.

He looked up and she explained, “Woh pad chahiye.”

Vansh blushed at his folly. He walked back to the counter and pulled open the top drawers.

“Bottom right drawer.” Riddhima directed.

Vansh bent down, opened the drawer, and saw the packet of pads that he had somehow been oblivious to for the past few months. He pulled one out and turned it over in his hand examining it. As he walked back to her, he opened the plastic packet and looked at the pad inside.

“Lao, mujhe do.” Riddhima extended her hand for the pad and underwear.

Vansh handed them over and watched as she applied the pad to her underwear and bent her legs to wear the protected cloth. He reached out to keep her straight when she was about to lose her balance. Keeping one hand on her elbow to make sure she doesn’t fall over again, he reached out for her clothes. He helped her into the pair of baggy sweats and loose t-shirt he had randomly chosen for her.

Holding her hand, he led her out of the bathtub and seated her in front of the sink. He carefully picked up her hands and clipped her nails, making sure to wipe away any muck and grime that may have been left behind. She placed her hands on her lap and watched Vansh uncoil the plug for the hairdryer. He plugged it into the outlet, and the device whirred on. Vansh ran his fingers messily through Riddhima’s hair as he aimed the heated air onto her wet hair. Once satisfied that all the wet droplets were gone, he turned the device off and unplugged it.

He once again held her by the hand and led her outside of the bathroom. Vansh noticed how she took tentative steps, almost as if she was dragging her feet across the floor rather than lifting them.

“Dinner lekar aaoon?” He asked, seating her in one of the chairs in front of the small table.

Riddhima shook her head. “Itna khaaya nahi jayega.”

“At least kela kha lo.” He reached out for the fruit and pulled the stem back.

He offered it to her and Riddhima took a small nibble from it. Many minutes must have passed by the time Riddhima had finished but Vansh didn’t care. All that mattered to him was that she was getting something in her stomach.

“Ek aur khaogi?” He asked, reaching for another banana.

Riddhima shook her head.

“Paani.” Vansh muttered and got up to pour out a glass of water for her.

He offered it to her and Riddhima held the glass between both hands. Seeing how this simple task was proving to be strenuous on her wrists, Vansh put the jug down, and helped her to finish drinking her water. Finished with her first glass, Vansh poured out another. He once again helped her to drink this glass until it was about halfway finished.

“Aur chahiye?” He asked, and Riddhima shook her head.

He held her hand again and helped her walk towards the bed. He watched how her body relaxed the second it touched the soft mattress. He got in under the covers along with her and all the exhaustion he had been bottling up for the past three days rushed over him. He carefully slid his arm over her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

“Is this okay?” He softly asked.

Riddhima nodded, placing her hands over his. She had her eyes closed and Vansh knew she was about to fall into a deep sleep any minute now. He knew she needed her rest, but there were pressing questions on his mind that needed to be answered.

“Riddhima?”

“Hmm.” She answered.

“Who did this to you?”

He waited for a reply, but none came. He slightly lifted his head to look at her and saw she was fast asleep. Vansh rested his head back against the pillow and kissed the back of Riddhima’s head.

He’ll ask her again tomorrow. For now, he’ll bask in the comfort of knowing his love was back in his arms tonight.


	14. the truth revealed

Before the sun could rise and bathe the city of Mumbai with its fiery glow, Vansh had spread his own illuminance in the backyard of the VR Mansion.

Riddhima's soiled clothes had burnt to ashes a long time ago but Vansh had remained out there, listening to the kindle crackle. He should have been back in the room sleeping with Riddhima in his arms, but his mind and heart were far too disturbed to enjoy the peace.

This was an unfortunate part of reality that he had accepted a long time ago. But then Riddhima entered into his life, and he began to hope that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , the stars above had decided to show him some kindness. That in exchange for his servitude, they finally bestowed him with light.

He should have known better. There is no higher power out there. Even if there was, there’s no way it would be so merciful towards him. No worries though. Like everything else in his life, he’ll snatch and claim his peace too.

Vansh turned his footsteps towards the entrance of the mansion. As he was walking across the soft grass, his eyes caught onto a stony table that had been discarded in a corner. Curious, he directed his footsteps towards it. He squatted and ran a hand over the surface. It had a faint cracked line running through it from top to bottom.

Strange. Such a faint crack hardly warranted the entire table to be discarded. It could have easily been amended. He’ll have to ask Daadi about it.

Standing up, he resumed his walk to his original destination.

He was about to climb up the stairs when he heard footsteps. It was a house staff holding a large breakfast tray.

“Yeh mere liye hai na?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” The house staff replied.

“Lao mujhe do.” He gestured for the tray. “Tum ab jao.”

The house staff handed the tray over, and bowing, went back to the kitchen.

Vansh carefully carried the tray to his bedroom. His steps slowed down when he didn’t see Riddhima in bed. Paling, he placed the tray atop the bed and called out to her. His thudding heart started to calm down only when Riddhima walked out of the bathroom.

Sighing a huge breath of relief, he approached her. “Riddhima, are you okay?”

“Haan. Woh change kar na tha.” She told him in a small voice.

He glanced at her clothes. She was still wearing the same outfit he had given her last night.

“Pad change karna tha Vansh.” She clarified, seeing his confusion.

Vansh blushed, embarrassed. “Breakfast karein?”

“Pehle brush karna hai.” She told him.

Vansh nodded and followed her to the bathroom. He uncapped the toothpaste and after applying it to his own brush, gave it to her. As he brushed his own teeth with his electric brush, he noticed how her fingers weren’t able to hold onto her toothbrush with much strength. They were clasped loosely around the stem and when she moved her hand, it was incredibly slow. 

Vansh rinsed out his mouth and pulled out the head on his electric toothbrush. He pulled the top drawer, took out a new head and applied it to the electric stem.

“Use this instead.” He told Riddhima.

She pulled her brush out of her mouth and looked at him.

“It’ll be better for you.” He informed her, taking her manual brush and replacing it with the electric one. “All you have to do is stand there and move the brush when you feel the pulses. Baaki kaam apne aap ho jayega.”

Riddhima put the pasted brush in her mouth and pressed down on the button to start it. Vansh noticed how her shoulders relaxed due to the less strain on her wrists. Finished with her brushing, Riddhima rinsed out her mouth and wiped her mouth against the towel.

“Tum yeh rakh lo. I’ll get a new one.” Vansh told her when she tried to remove the head on the brush.

She nodded.

Riddhima walked around him towards her side of the bed and got under the covers. Vansh locked the door and pulled the thick curtains over the windows so that no one could peep in. He got into bed with her and pulled the breakfast tray towards them.

“Kuch kha lo.” He told her.

He followed her gaze to the tray before them. There were two ceramic bowls, one containing assorted colorful fruits, and another filled to the brim with various berries. In the corner, was a medium-sized plate stacked with multi-grain buttered toast, and a small pitcher containing an amber syrup located right beside it. In the center was another large plate hidden underneath a silver cloche. Vansh picked it up and revealed piping hot scrambled eggs and a large stack of fluffy golden pancakes.

As he placed the cloche away from them, he noticed how Riddhima’s eyes lit up with excitement. He smiled in return.

“Your favorite?” He asked.

Riddhima nodded vigorously. “Mujhe toh bahut zyaada pasand hai.”

She grabbed a handful of berries and placed them atop the pancakes. With both hands she then lifted the pitcher of maple syrup and poured it over the stack. She picked up her cutlery and paused. Her hands were starting to shake.

“Riddhima?” Vansh was highly concerned.

He placed his hands atop of hers to stop the shaking.

Riddhima put the cutlery down. “Abhi bhi dukh re hai.” She told him, not meeting his gaze.

“Breakfast ke baad hospital chalte hai. Haath ke x-rays karva lenge aur saath mein ek full body check up.” He suggested.

Riddhima nodded in agreement. Vansh picked up the cutlery, and cutting into the stack, offered Riddhima the morsel. She immediately ate it and hummed in immense satisfaction.

“Acha hai?” Vansh asked.

“Bahut.” Her words came out muffled.

He smiled. He was striking some eggs when Riddhima told him, “Mujhe sirf pancakes chahiye.”

“Woh bhi milenge but ande bhi khao. Tumhe energy ki zaroorat hai.” Vansh told her, offering her some of the scrambled eggs.

Slightly pouting, Riddhima ate it. Vansh offered her another forkful of eggs when Riddhima pushed it his way.

“Tum bhi khao na.”

“Pehle tum khaa lo phir mein kha leta hoon.” He tried to offer her the morsel again.

“Yeh kya baat hui.” Riddhima spoke unimpressed. “Dono saath mein khaate hai na. Ab tumhari baari.” She directed the eggs back his way.

Vansh ate it and though it was a meal he had many times before, it tasted like the best thing he had ever eaten. Warm, soft and fluffy. He slightly chuckled.

“Ab pancakes do mujhe.” Riddhima commanded with the cutest smile on her face.

He smiled even more, and cut out another piece for her. Before he even had the chance to lift the syrupy morsel, Riddhima brought her mouth down and devoured it. Sitting back up, she did a little happy dance. Vansh laughed.

He took a bite out of the pancakes as well just to see what the hype was about it. They were delicious no doubt, but just a little too sweet for his taste. For a woman like Riddhima though, it will undoubtedly be perfect.

“Toast khao gi?” He asked, reaching for it.

“Nahi, mujhe fruit chahiye.” She told him. Taking his own massive bite out of the toast, he was reaching for the bowl of assorted fruits when she tapped him on the shoulder. “Yeh wala nahi, berry wala.”

Vansh picked up the bowl of berries instead and presented it to her. She took it from him and placed it in her lap. Vansh scooped up another forkful of eggs and ate it. When he turned to look back at Riddhima, she had capped her fingers with the plump, red raspberries.

Chuckling, he asked her, “Yeh kya kar rahi ho?”

She waved her raspberry fingers at him with a mischievous smile. “Look how cute they are.”

“Woh toh hai but khaane ke saath aise thodi na khela jaata hai.”

“Kyun nahi? Mujhe toh maaza aa raha hai.” She popped a berry into her mouth.

She presented her fingers to him as a way to ask if he wanted one. Maintaining eye contact with her, Vansh placed his lips around her middle finger and slid the lush berry into his mouth.

Her eyes slightly widening, she asked him meaningfully, “Maaza aaya na?”

Vansh slowly nodded. She ate one berry and offered the last one to him. This time he held her hand and dragged his tongue up her finger before he enveloped his mouth over the digit. When he looked up, Riddhima’s eyes were wider than before and her breathing was a little heavier.

Vansh picked up a plump, deep red strawberry and placed it close to her mouth. Riddhima bit into it and the juice from the berry trickled down her lips and chin. She didn’t even bother to clean it. Vansh leaned down and dragged his tongue slowly over his chin to wipe the juice. He continued to drag it across her lips and it didn’t take long for Riddhima to open her mouth and allow him access into it. Their tongues slid across each other’s and Vansh was immediately overwhelmed by how sweet she tasted. First and foremost were the berries but there was a lingering aftertaste of the maple syrup as well. It was a brand new flavor palette for him, but it was one he quite liked.

He deepened the kiss and Riddhima reciprocated it in equal force. Her hands looped around his neck, and it was when he felt her shaky fingers that he realized he should be taking things slow with her. It took a lot of his willpower but he pulled himself away from her.

Riddhima mewled at the loss of contact.

“You still need to rest Riddhima.” Vansh breathed heavily.

“Haan, toh kar lungi. That doesn’t mean you have to stop.” She kissed him, making it harder for him to stick to his words.

“I do have to stop.” He said, unlooping her hands and gently holding her wrists.

“Vansh…” She pressed her forehead against his and tried to lean in for another kiss.

“Trust me Riddhima.” He held her by the back of her head. “You have no fcking idea how badly I want you.” As if to further prove his point, he leaned closer to her lips. “But I don’t want to risk hurting you Riddhima. Our first time… there shouldn’t be any pain in it.”

Riddhima looked at him with soft eyes. Tilting her head, she kissed him gently, yet deeply. This was something that Vansh could do. It was in safe territories, but still passionate enough to show one’s immense desire.

Vansh didn’t know how long they kissed each other for. All he knew was that he could remain like that till the end of time. Locked away in a little bubble, away from all the stress and worries his life was more than ready to throw his way.

They broke from the kiss and the first words to come out of Riddhima’s mouth were, “I can do this all day long.”

Vansh chuckled. Nudging her nose with his, he told her, “So can I.”

“Toh karte hai na.” She brushed her swollen lips against his.

Vansh smiled, and shook his head. Running a finger against her cheek, he said, “Patience Riddhima.”

Riddhima pulled away pouting.

Vansh leaned towards her ear, and whispered, “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” She looked at him sternly.

He kissed her on the cheek, and returned his attention back to their food. Though it was cold, they finished their meal with as much enthusiasm as when it was warm. Picking up their individual glasses of drinks, they leaned back against the headboard. Riddhima held her mango and pineapple smoothie in both her hands and merrily sipped on it. Vansh made a mental note of giving a huge bonus to the individuals responsible for making their breakfast today.

As he sipped on his coffee, Vansh’s mind began to drift from the peaceful moment he was in towards a more disturbing territory. He looked down at Riddhima who was resting her head against his shoulder and had her eyes closed.

“Riddhima.”

“Hmm.”

“Who did this to you?”

Peace had left her too. Opening her eyes, Riddhima sat up. “I don’t know.”

“Riddhima, you don’t need to protect-” He began but was cut short.

“Do you really think I would protect someone who did this to me?” She snapped. Then, taking a deep breath to calm herself, she repeated, “I really don’t know who did this.”

Vansh tried another line of questioning. “Okay then, how did it happen?”

Riddhima shifted in her spot. As if to bide her time, she took a long sip from her drink.

“Riddhima.” Vansh pressed.

Her head lowered, she told him, “Back garden mein hua tha. I was doing something there jab hamla hua.”

“Kya kar rahi thi?” Vansh pushed but she looked away.

Her face fallen, she quietly asked him, “Pehle promise karo ki tum gussa nahi karoge.”

“Not happening.” Vansh instantly replied. “Mera gussa aaj lazmi hai Riddhima.” He saw the way her eyes started to glisten. “Tell me the truth Riddhima.”

“Mujhe ek chip mila tha.” She began. “Ek video thi usme.” She briefly lifted her eyes to meet his but then lowered it again. “Tumne, you were pointing a gun at Ragini.”

Vansh’s heart thudded. What the hell was in that video? Did it capture Ragini getting shot? Or the person who did it?

“Kahan hai woh chip?” He demanded.

“I destroyed it.” She answered, her voice saddened.

Vansh sighed. He supposed that was for the best. But not knowing who was responsible for shooting Ragini reignited his frustration. Maybe the CCTV footage of the back garden would help.

He downed his entire coffee and placed the cup back on the tray. He got out of bed and was walking towards the bedroom door when Riddhima’s words froze him. Slowly, turning around, he looked at her in shock.

“What did you just say?” He asked.

“Meine hathode se maara.” She repeated. “I was using it while destroying the chip. Peeche se kissi ne attack kiya so I took a swing at them. Meine dekha hathode pe khoon tha. Whoever did it, zakham ke nishaan zaroor honge.”

Vansh’s heart pounded hard against his chest. His mind immediately went back to three days ago when he came back home. The text message to Siya wherein she informed who it was that lied about Riddhima being with him; the nonchalant behavior when the entire family had been put into a tizzy from seeing him furious; the gauze bandage he had seen peeking out from underneath the sleeves.

Vansh clenched his fist to stop himself from trembling.

But what could be the motive? What was the real target? The chip or Riddhima?

“What aren’t you telling me Riddhima? If you knew about this chip, why didn’t you come to me sooner about it?” He couldn’t hide his suspicious tone even if he tried.

“I had to know that you were innocent.” She answered, her voice shaking. Vansh began seeing red. “I thought shayad Aryan bhi ho sakta hai since he had so many problems with you but-”

“Wait, Aryan?” Vansh was becoming highly confused. Taking a deep breath, he told Riddhima, “Mujhe saaf saaf batao what the fck is going on. No words held back, no riddles. Nothing but the fcking truth, Riddhima.”

Riddhima put her glass down and took in a shaky breath.

“Vansh, I was sent into your life to spy on you by Kabir. I was with him for two years before I met you, and had intended on marrying him. But usne mujhse kaha ki humari shaadi tabhi ho sakti hai if you went to jail. And for that I had to get close to you and collect evidence against you. Mein yahan aayi aur wahi kiya but there were many times when I couldn’t do it. Jis din tumne uss salesman ko maara, mein sab kuch chod ke jaane wali thi. Yeh mission kissi bekasoor ki jaan se bar kar nahi tha mera liya. I know ki Kabir upset hota but I was fine with it. Phir tumne shaadi ka proposal rakha aur mujhe jaane ka koi choice hi nahi choda. Jis din humari shaadi hori thi tab bhi mein bhaag ne wali thi. Kabir aaya bhi tha mujhe bhaaga ke leke jaane ke liye. But I don’t know end meine jaa ke usse kya hogaya aur usne apne sar par bandook rakh di. Tumse shaadi karne ke ilava mere paas aur koi choice nahi tha. Phir se saboot dhoond ne lag gayi but Vansh jab meine dekha ki tum meri care karte ho, mujhe yakeen hogaya tha ki tum kissi ka khoon nahi kar sakte. Darra sakte ho, dhamka sakte ho, but khoon nahi. Meine Kabir ko bhi yehi bola but woh baat hi nahi maan raha tha. So jab yeh chip mila, mujhe pehle laga ki mein yeh usse de ke tumhe innocent prove kar sakti hoon. Upar se Aryan bhi bahut ghabraya hua tha so mujhe laga ki shayad ussi ne Ragini ko kuch kiya hoga. But he didn’t. Usne toh bas tumhe record kiya tha. Issi liye usne aur Chachi ne mujhe maar ne ki koshish ki. They were scared ki kahin tumhe unke baare mein pata na chal jaye. Vansh woh chip sirf problems create kar raha tha so meine thod ke kissa hi khatam kiya.”

Vansh shook with absolute fury. All the skeletons were finally bared to him and more than scaring him, he was livid that he hadn’t been able to see them before.

There was only one reason for Anupriya to attack Riddhima - the chip.

There was only one reason for her to want the chip - she was in it.

There was only one reason for her to be in there - she was the one who shot Ragini.

And why would she shoot her? Because Ragini was going to reveal her to be his mother’s murderer.

Vansh turned around, grabbed the nearest object to him, and threw it on the ground. Riddhima yelped, and squeezed her eyes shut. His rage didn’t even allow him to make a single sound. His mind was clouded, his body was running hot and the only thing that could possibly quench his thirst was the spillage of blood.

“Vansh.” Riddhima gently called out to him.

He turned to her but he couldn’t see her. His vision was heavily blurred by the tears coating his eyes.

Without saying a single word to her, he spun on his heel and left the room.


	15. hellfire

Only Vansh knew how he managed to reign his temper in and not murder the fcking snake that had been living with them for all these years. His fingers had itched to wrap themselves around her long neck and squeeze until her very soul left her body. Burning her corpse would have been immensely pleasing but it wouldn’t have been enough. The fire within him would have simply asked for more. It would have demanded to hear more of her agonizing screams, more of her pleas as she cried for mercy. Would have pushed him to hurt her more so that it could see her tears ruin her face.

Bash that face in. Turn it bloody, and swollen, and litter it with dark colored bruises. Immobilize her so that she couldn’t even think of running away. If she still did, break those limbs with the very same hammer his wife had used.

His wife… Riddhima.

Vansh growled, and spun on his heel.

Starve her. Tie her up and keep her locked in a closed space. Blood. Lots of blood. Give her 1001 cuts so that she never stopped bleeding. It had to be slow though. Every second, every minute of her miserable life had to be spent in spilling her blood.

An eye for an eye. If it’ll make the whole world blind then so be it. It’s a deserving punishment for hurting his wife like that.

“Boss,” Aangre walked from across the lobby.

Vansh stopped in his pacing, and turned his furious eyes at him. “Did you do as I asked?”

Aangre nodded. “Everything is ready to go. We’re just waiting for your signal.”

Vansh nodded. “Good.”

Just a few more minutes and finally his fire could get its first taste of revenge.

But first…

“There’s one more thing I need you to do.” He told Aangre.

* * *

Riddhima carefully placed her feet on the floor. After Vansh’s outburst on her, she had tried to go after him but had only ended up falling to the floor. With much difficulty she had pulled herself back onto the bed and had finished the remainder of their breakfast. She had to re-energize herself if she ever hoped to catch up to him.

Saddened, she closed her eyes.

After what had transpired between her and Vansh last night, she had hoped that their love would overpower everything. No matter how bitter or ugly the truth may be, they will always choose to be with one another till the end of time.

Opening her eyes, she swiped at her wet cheeks.

She should have known better. For Vansh, the truth overpowered everything. Even their love.

A knock on the door made Riddhima raise her head and look in its direction. A hope had bloomed within her thinking it was Vansh. It just as quickly vanished when she saw Aangre step in.

“Bhabhi,” Aangre greeted. “Pack your bags. You’ve been asked to leave right away.”

A heavy lump formed in Riddhima’s throat. Still, she nodded knowingly. She hung her head and allowed herself to shed a few tears.

* * *

The time was finally here.

Vansh could practically  _ feel _ the taste of blood on his lips. The metallic copper taste, the splatter against his face, the warm crimson liquid oozing out of her…

Yes… it was almost time.

“Where the hell is Siya?” Ishani stormed into the mansion. She halted when she saw only Vansh standing in the lobby. She scoffed. “I should have known.” Crossing her arms, she asked, “Using Siya like that. That’s low, even for you. What do you want this time? Pehle jo itna humiliate kiya usse mann nahi bhara kya?”

“Ishani,” Vansh warned, “Like I said before not everything is about you.”

“Then what the  _ fck _ am I doing here?” She hissed.

“Because it concerns you.” Vansh spoke, his eyes slightly tearing up.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know what, leave it.” She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “I’ve had it with your fcking bullshit. I’m out of here.” Ishani had turned to leave when she was called.

“Di.” Siya was wheeled into the lobby by Daadi. With a smile on her face, she asked, “Aap kab aayi?”

Vansh noticed how Ishani’s hands clenched around her purse, and the way her eyes softened upon seeing her sister. Vansh continued to watch her, wondering if she would let her ego overpower her familial love. His heart overflowed with pride and relief when Ishani ran over to Siya and engulfed her in a tight hug.

He looked away and quickly wiped his tears. Now was not the time to be weak. He had to be the strong one to do what needed to be done. It didn’t matter how badly he wanted to hug his sisters, or be comforted by his grandmother. All of that had to be shoved aside.

“Acha kiya ki tum laut aayi.” Daadi spoke. “Tumhara samaan kahan hai?”

Vansh turned around. “Yeh rehne ke liye nahi aayi hai.”

“Vansh!” Daadi admonished but Vansh ignored her.

“Daadi, jab tak mein iss ghar mein hoon yeh yahan nahi rahegi. Apne pati ke saath aur uske ghar mein rahegi.”

“Bhai…” Siya gently spoke, breaking out of her hug with Ishani.

“Tujhe achanak se ho kya gaya hai?” Daadi questioned. “Tu hosh mein toh hai? Apni hi behan ke saath aisa koi karta hai kya?”

“Hosh toh mujhe ab aaya hai Daadi.” He answered. “Afsos toh iss baat ka hai ki mujhe bahut der hogayi.”

“Tu kya bol ra hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Aur Riddhima kahan hai? Itne dino se tujhse puch rahi hoon. Jawab kyun nahi deta?” She asked, her voice raised.

Vansh had opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Anupriya who stood atop the staircase. As she descended, she uttered concerned words for Ishani but it all went over Vansh’s head. The second he laid eyes on her, he began shaking with fury. 

His mind repeated only one thing in a shrill voice, “ _MURDER, MURDER, MURDER_! ”

Vansh met Anupriya halfway up the stairs and stood before her. She slightly flinched at his proximity.

“Vansh, zara side do. Mujhe Ishani se milna hai.” She spoke in a sweet voice.

The same voice that used to soothe and comfort him once upon a time. The same voice that used to reassure him on lonely, broken nights that he does have a mother. How easily that tongue used to lie to him knowing full well what horrific crime had been committed against his poor mother.

Grabbing her wrist, he hissed at her in a low whisper, “You’re  _ never _ coming near my family ever again.”

With a fierce tug, he pulled her and she rolled down the stairs. The three ladies yelled in horror. From his periphery, he could see Aryan and Chachi who had entered the lobby try to leave.

“Stop right there!” He shouted. He slowly turned his head in their direction and they stilled. “Kahin jaane ki soch na bhi mat."

“Anupriya tu teekh toh hai.” Daadi consoled, as she crouched over the tall woman. Looking up at Vansh, she yelled at him, “Vansh tu pagal toh nahi ho gaya! Apni hi Maa ko dhakka de diya?”

“YEH MERI MAA NAHI HAI!” Vansh roared, freezing everyone to their spots. “NAHI HAI YEH MERI MAA!” His blood boiled as he took measured steps down the stairs. His eyes blown wide, and unable to control his rage, he bit out, “Meri Maa mar chuki hai.”

“Vansh!” Daadi admonished as she helped Anupriya sit up.

“Nahi Daadi,” He clambered down the rest of the stairs, “Aaj aap mujhe nahi rokengi.” He grabbed Anupriya by the root of her tight bun and lifted her up to her feet. “Aaj har ek gunah ki saza milegi.”

“Vansh chod isse.” Daadi pulled at his arm but he refused to budge. “Vansh!”

Vansh gave one piercing look to Daadi and she removed her hand from him. He looked back to Anupriya with blazing eyes.

“Sach batane ki thodi si takleef karogi ya woh bhi mein karoon?” He bit out.

“Vansh tum kya keh rahe ho, mujhe kuch nahi pata.” Anupriya’s words came out in a stutter.

Seething, Vansh pushed her to the ground. “I WANT THE FCKING TRUTH! Why is that so fcking hard for you!”

Anupriya looked up at him with terrified eyes. It infuriated him even more.

“Aise nahi bolo gi.” He muttered.

Vansh snapped his fingers and a house staff appeared with a tray holding various torturous objects. A leather whip, stainless steel shackles, an electric cattle prod, and a garotte lined with small slivers of glass were just to name a few. Vansh reached for the leather whip and unrolled it.

“Bhai yeh aap kya kar rahe hai?” Siya asked in concern.

The crack resonating through the wide lobby of the VR Mansion responded to her first.

“Bolo Anupriya.” He gestured towards his youngest sister. “Batao Siya ko ki mein aisa kyun kar raha hoon.”

“I don’t know!” She answered.

Infuriated, he cracked his whip on her. Screaming, Anupriya raised her hands and hunched in on herself for protection.

“NO MORE LIES!” He yelled. “I’M DONE WITH YOUR FCKING LIES!” He cracked the whip again.

“Mujhe sach mein nahi pata!” Anupriya cried. She looked towards the elderly woman, “Mummyji aap please Vansh ko samjhayie. Pata nahi kis baat ka junoon sawar ho gaya hai isse.”

He crouched over her and with an air to his voice, asked her, “Nahi pata?” She shook her head. “Tumhe nahi pata.” He laid a gentle hand on her cheek. She eagerly grabbed it with a spark of hope in her eyes. Vansh squashed it by squeezing her face tightly. “You fcking btch. Agar kaand karne ki himmat rakh sakti ho, then at least have the courage to own up to it.”

“Isne kya kiya hai Bhai?” Though her words came out crystal clear, Vansh noted the slight waver to Ishani’s voice.

Vansh squeezed Anupriya’s face tighter before he pushed her away. He walked over to his two sisters. His jaw hung open and he tried to speak but the heavy lump in his throat made it extremely hard to do so.

“Bhai,” Ishani gently held his hand. As tears fell out from all three of their eyes, Ishani asked again, “Bhai what did she do?” This time her voice cracked.

“Vansh Bhai.” Siya cried.

Vansh turned his eyes to his youngest sister and his heart broke even more. Ishani squeezed his hand harder. Vansh closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. He couldn’t do it. His heart was far too overwhelmed.

“Meine kuch nahi kiya.” Anupriya spoke up behind them.

Vansh spun on his heel, and shouted at the top of his lungs, “YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER!”

He felt Ishani’s hand go limp in his, and heard Siya’s harsh gasp behind him.

“You killed her!” His voice broke this time as heavy tears flowed out of him. “Our mother.” His vision blurred, and he wanted to collapse to the ground.

“Yeh jhoot hai Vansh. Meine nahi maara Uma ko.” Anupriya immediately refuted his accusation.

“NAAM MAT LENA MERI MAA KA!” Vansh snapped, marching towards her. “Apni gandi zubaan se meri Maa ka naam bilkul bhi mat lena.”

Anupriya steeled her eyes. “Saboot kya hai tumhare paas?” Standing up, she further challenged, “Mein janti hoon bina koi hard proof ke tum itni ghatiya baat maana toh door soch bhi nahi sakte. Toh kahan hai?” Vansh paused. She scoffed. “As I thought, tumhare paas kuch nahi hai. Aur hoga bhi kaise jab ke meine kuch kiya hi nahi.”

“That’s not true!” He argued.

“Then show the proof!” She challenged back. “Agar tumhari baat sachi hai toh saboot dikhao.”

“Anupriya sahi kahe rahi hai Vansh. Itna bada ilzaam laga rahe ho, zaroor koi na koi saboot hoga tumhare paas.” Daadi piped up.

Vansh looked at her in surprise, “Meri zubaan kaafi nahi hai?”

“Nahi hai.” Anupriya interrupted. “Meri itni saalo ki mamta par sawal kiya jaa raha hai. Pura haq hai mujhe jaane ka ki tum kis basis par itna bada ilzaam laga rahe ho.”

“Haq?” Vansh spat. “Kaunse haq ki baat kar rahi ho? Humare upar?” He pointed towards his sisters behind him. “Ya phir meri croron ki riyasat ke upar?” He scrunched his face in disgust.

Though her face remained neutral, Vansh saw her gulp. She took a look around the room, and nodded her head.

“Ab mein samjhi. Tumhe galat raha par laane wali sirf ek hi hai.  _ Riddhima _ .” She spat, her anger flaring. “Obviously wahi hogi. Iss ghar mein sirf wohi sab ki khushiyon ki dushman hai.”

“Don’t you dare.” Vansh threatened with a step towards her.

“Yehi toh sach hai.” Anupriya argued. “Chanchal aur Aryan par hamle, Ishani ko iss ghar se bahar nikaal na, yeh sab ussi ki vaja se toh hua hai.” She softened her stance and looked pleadingly at Vansh, “Don’t you see Vansh, she’s using you.” She placed her hands on his arms, and added, “Tumhe hathyaar bana ke woh sab par hamla kar rahi hai. Iss ghar ko, iss parivaar ko woh ek ek kar ke thod rahi hai.” Vansh flinched. “Aur yeh pehli baar nahi hua. Yaad hai na kaise usne kaha tha ki meine tumhe zeher dene ki koshish ki thi.”

Vansh was taken aback. He had completely forgotten how Riddhima had tried to warn him earlier. How had he repaid her efforts? By getting mad at her? Shouting at her, getting physical… He looked away and blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. More than everyone in that room, he was Riddhima’s biggest culprit. After Anupriya, he had to be punished for his crimes.

His nose flared when Anupriya touched his cheek.

“Believe me Vansh. Agar koi iss ghar ka dushman hai toh woh sirf aur sirf Riddhima hai. Nahi yakeen aa raha toh sab se puch lo. Jab dekho woh tumhari jasoosi karti rehti hai. Tumhare banaye hue har ek rule ko thoda hai, aur unn saare raaz ko khol ne ki koshish ki hai jo hum sab ne itne saalo se dafan kar ke rakhe te.”

Vansh nodded. “You’re right.” He touched Anupriya’s hand. “Riddhima jasoos hai. Usne mera har ek rule thoda.” He stepped away from Anupriya. “Woh wahi gayi jahan usse nahi jaana chahiye tha. Usne woh sab kiya jo usse nahi karna chahiye tha.” He exchanged the whip for the electric cattle prod. “You know why?” He clicked a button and the device buzzed at the pronged end. “Because she’s not family.” He turned around. “Woh humari family nahi hai.” He told everyone. “Agar hoti toh hum sab uski izzat karte. Chachi aur Aryan usse jaan se marne ki koshish nahi karte. Ishani tum usse baat baat par taane nahi maarti rehti. Daadi aap uski identity mere saath jode nahi rakti. Aur mein,” He scoffed. “Mein usse woh pyaar aur izzat deta jiski woh puri haqdaar hai. Agar woh sach much mein humari family hoti toh kal raat ko woh…” He choked as he remembered what had transpired the night before.

“Kya hua raat ko?” Daadi asked, from where she had taken a seat on the stair steps. “Mein tumhe kitne dino se puche jaa rahi hoon tu kuch bolta kyun nahi? Kya hua hai Riddhima ko? Kahan hai woh?”

“Door kar diya meine usse!” Vansh yelled with his eyes bulging out. “Iss ghar se, iss ghar ke logon se, sab se door kar diya! Ab woh yahan kabhi laut kar nahi aayi gi.”

“Did you kill her?”

Shocked, Vansh slowly turned his head to see Anupriya standing with her arms crossed and squinting her eyes at him. There was a slight glimmer to her pupils that unnerved him.

“Ho hi nahi sakta.” Chanchal said. “Vansh Riddhima ko kabhi hurt nahi kar sakta.”

“Toh phir kahan hai woh?” Anupriya questioned. “Itne dino se woh Vansh ki nazro se door rahe aisa ho sakta hai kya? Riddhima ke gayab hone ka sirf ek hi matlab hai. Vansh ko pata chal gaya ki woh ek jasoos hai and he took care of her.”

“Then what the fck is all this bullshit about you killing our mom?” Ishani asked angrily.

“Pagalpan.” Anupriya answered calmly. “Ab Riddhima ne itna bada dhoka diya hai. Sadma toh laga hi hoga Vansh ko.”

Vansh clutched the cattle prod tightly and took measured steps towards Anupriya.

“Can somebody please explain what the fck is going on?” Aryan asked. “Kiska khoon hua, kisne kiya? Just explain it to me like I’m five years old.”

Anupriya rolled her eyes. She was about to speak when Vansh beat her to it.

“Anupriya ne meri Maa, Mrs. Uma Raisinghania, ka khoon kiya hai aur meri biwi, Mrs. Riddhima Vansh Raisinghania, ki jaan leni ki koshish ki hai. Yehi, issi ghar ke basement mein, ek closet mein usse baand kar, qaid karke rakha gaya tha. Na khaana ka ek nivala, na paani ka ek ghoont… bas ek bada sa taala laga kar chod diya usse marne ke liye.” Vansh saw the way Anupriya’s face quickly drained itself of color. Her crossed arms came down to rest along her side. “Agar kal raat woh mujhe na milti, toh pata nahi uski kya halat hoti.”

His eyes teared up again as he remembered in what condition he had found Riddhima. If he had truly just been another day late, then he may have had to pull out her corpse from that dreaded closet. He shook from that gruesome thought.

“That’s-” Anupriya muttered. “That’s, you-”

“Yeah.” Vansh glared at her. “I found my wife.”

He grabbed Anurpiya’s wrist and ripped her sleeve to reveal the thick white bandages underneath. Anupriya’s eyes widened.

With a panicked voice, she tried to pull her arm away from Vansh who was trying to remove them. “Yeh kya kar re ho Vansh? Chodo mujhe.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Ishani muttered as she stomped her way over to the two. “Hold her.” She told Vansh as she worked on ripping the bandages off.

She stepped away so that everyone could see the giant wound on Anupriya’s arm.

“Yeh kaise hua?” Chanchal asked.

“Woh mein gir gayi thi.” Anupriya weakly lied.

Ishani grabbed the cattle prod from Vansh and zapped Anupriya with it. Vansh had to quickly release Anupriya so that he didn’t get stunned along with her.

“Tell the truth you lying btch!” Ishani screamed.

“It is the truth! I fell!” She yelled.

Ishani zapped her directly on the flesh wound. Anupriya’s agonizing screams rang across the mansion.

“Yeh chot gir ne se nahi mili. Meri biwi se mila hai when she tried to defend herself.” Vansh revealed with controlled words. “She hit you with a hammer when you tried to kidnap her!”

Vansh took the electric device from Ishani and zapped Anupriya a few more times with it.

“Why would she want to kidnap Riddhima?” Aryan asked. “I know Mom and meine jo kiya woh galat tha, but at least we had a motive. What’s hers?”

Vansh turned his furious eyes onto Aryan. “The same as yours. That fcking chip!”

Aryan gulped.

“That chip alone could have proved that apart from Ragini only three people were in that room. Me, you, and her.” Vansh turned his attention back to Anupriya. “You were asking for proof na?” He pointed at her wound. “Well, there it is.”

“This isn’t proof of anything.” Anupriya argued.

“Oh, but it is! It’s proof of  _ everything _ . You see my wife is a lot of things but a cold-hearted monster isn’t one of them. After what Aryan and Chachi did to her she had every right to hate and hurt them. Hell, she could have hurt me by sending me straight to jail. All she had to do was release the video and she could have destroyed us all, but she didn’t. You know why?” His eyes glistened as he thought of Riddhima’s big heart. “Because after everything she still  _ cares _ . She understood why Chachi went as far as she did. She understood the love that that woman, that  _ mother _ has for her child. She destroyed that chip so that no one from this family would have to suffer. And what did you try to do? Kill her?” Vansh looked at her disgusted.

“Oh for God’s sake Vansh, stop being so dramatic.” Anupriya scolded. “Ek baat batao, jis video ki tum baat kar rahe ho, kya tumne dekhi hai?” Turning to Aryan, she asked, “Ya phir tum Aryan. Jab tum sab kuch record kar rahe the kya tumne mujhe waha dekha tha?” The tall man shook his head. “Toh phir? Ab toh woh video bhi nahi hai jiski koi investigation ho sake because as you said Vansh, the chip has been destroyed. So kaise prove karoge ki meine kissi ka khoon kiya hai?”

She crossed her arms and Vansh clenched his fist tighter around the cattle prod.

“Tell me something. Mujhe Riddhima ko maar ke kya fyada hoga? If I was on that video, then obviously I would want the chip destroyed. But woh toh already Riddhima ne kar diya tha. So why go out of my way to hurt her even more?"

Vansh clenched his jaw. Anupriya shook her head.

“I’m so disappointed in you Vansh. Tumne kal ki aayi ladki ke liye meri saalo ki parvaarish, aur pyaar ko aise humiliate kiya hai ki mein kya bataoon. Khair,” She sniffled, “I guess ek sauteli Maa sirf sauteli hi rahegi. Woh chahe kitna bhi pyaar kar le apne bacho se, hamesha kam hi par jayega.”

“Anupriya…” Daadi spoke.

“Nahi Mummyji. It’s okay. Mujhe pehle hi samajh lena chahiye tha. I mean, isne toh apni sagi behan ko nahi choda mein toh phir bhi sauteli hoon. Agar kissi baat par khushi hai toh woh yeh hai ki at least Siya ko kuch nahi hua. Agar uss bachi par zara si bhi karoch aati toh mein-” Anupriya hid her face and sobbed.

Vansh paled in color. He looked at his youngest sister and shook his head. “Siya, I would never hurt you.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Ishani said, throwing her hands up in the air. “Saare dard toh mujhe hi dene hai aap ko.”

“Oh for the last time, not everything is about you Ishani!” Vansh yelled.

“When has it ever been about me Bhai?” She yelled back. “Bachpan se lekar aaj tak apne meri fikar hi kab ki hai? Saara attention, saara pyaar bas Siya ko mila hai. Aur kyun? Kyunki woh wheelchair mein hai? Toh mein apni taange thod kar baith jaoon?”

“Ishani!” Daadi scolded. “Yeh kya bakwas bole jaa rahi hai?”

“Haan haan, ab toh mera dard aap sab ko bakwas hi lagi ga. Mein iss ghar ki jo na rahi.” She cried. “You know what, screw all of you! Especially you Bhai.”

Ishani spun on her heel and ran for the main doors.

“Ishani!’ Vansh dropped the electric device in his hand and followed after her.

Ishani stopped in her steps not due to her brother’s calls, but because of her husband walking into the mansion. Seeing his crying wife immediately worried Aangre.

Holding her by the arms, he asked, “Ishani, kya hua tumhe?”

Unable to answer him with words, she hugged him and soaked the front of his shirt with her tears. He hugged her back, and directed his stern gaze at Vansh.

“Mind telling me what the hell happened here?” He asked.

Vansh released a deep breath. “Nothing. Like always Ishani diverted the attention onto herself.”

Ishani raised her head and looked at her brother incredulously.

“Seriously Bhai? Diverting the attention? Asking for my share of love is diverting attention?” She cried. Aangre squeezed her arms. “What about everyone else? Siya, Daadi, ya phir woh Riddhima, jab woh sab aap se kuch puch the, pyaar maangte hai kya woh sab bhi attention ke liye karte hai.”

“Ishani aisi baat nahi hai.” Vansh tried to reason with her.

“Toh phir kaisi baat hai Bhai? Mera pyaar bakwas. Mera pyaar attention. Mera pyaar selfish! Kyun!” She cried. “Kya mein pyaar deserve nahi karti?”

“Of course you do Ishani.” Aangre tried soothing her.

She pushed him off of her and walked towards Vansh. “Mein aap se puch rahi hoon Bhai. Do I deserve love yes or no?”

“Yeh bhi koi puchne wali baat hai Ishani, of course you do.” Vansh tried cupping her face but she pushed his hands away.

“Then why don’t you?” She asked with a cracked voice. “Why don’t you love me?”

“I do love you!” Vansh cried this time holding her face in his hands. “How can you possibly think that I don’t?”

Ishani hung her head and cried.

Shaking her head, she managed to say, “You don’t. Koi nahi karta.”

“Ishani hum sab karte hai.” Vansh tried to calm her down.

“Acha? Pyaar karte ho issi liye usse ghar se nikaal diya na tumne?” Anupriya asked. Vansh turned to Anupriya angrily and Ishani raised her head cryingly. “Aur issi liye tumne Ishani ki marzi ke kilaaf uski shaadi karwa di thi na?”

“Will you just shut up!” Vansh yelled at her.

“Mein toh chup ho jaongi Vansh but kya mere chup hone se sach badal jayega?” Anupriya questioned. “Ishani ki zindagi  _ tumne _ barbaad ki hai woh bhi uss Riddhima ki wajah se. Ussi ka idea tha na Ishani ki shaadi karwane ka. Mein kab se keh rahi hoon iss ghar ki sab se badi dushman sirf aur sirf Riddhima hai.”

“That’s enough!” Vansh shouted as he marched over to Anupriya.

Grabbing her by the throat, he pushed her back until they hit the staircase. With him hovering over her, Vansh squeezed her slender neck until it started to pale in color.

“Vansh chod usse!” Daadi tried to pull him off. Vansh simply squeezed harder. “Aryan, pakkad apne bhai ko.”

“Vansh Bhai,” Aryan spoke meekly behind him. There was a gentle pull on his shoulder that got insistent when Vansh refused to budge. “Bro, let her go, mar jayegi.”

“That’s exactly what I want.” Vansh whispered. “Meri Maa ki qatil zinda kaise rahe sakti hai.”

He squeezed even harder and watched Anupriya’s eyes roll to the back of her head. A pair of arms hooked themselves underneath Vansh’s armpits and tugged at him.

“Let her go!” Aangre grunted.

Another pair of hands worked on prying Vansh’s fingers off of Anupriya’s throat. With one final yank, Vansh was forced to release the woman he so desperately wished to kill.

“Let me go!” He yelled as he was dragged back from the staircase.

Seeing Anupriya cough and inhale more breaths that she didn’t deserve infuriated him.

“Bhai please calm down.” Siya requested, wrapping her arms around Vansh’s neck. “Please.” Her voice got lost in her silent cry.

Vansh breathed heavily. He was  so  close. Just a few more minutes and he would have been done with her once and for all. His revenge would have been complete, and he could finally put all of this behind him.

Siya ran a hand over her brother’s hair and tried to shush him. Was he crying? He touched his cheek with a shaky hand. He was.  _ Fck _ . He shouldn’t be doing that. Not here, not now, and definitely not in front of everyone.

Vansh looked towards his left, and saw Ishani get down on her knees beside him. She couldn’t say anything over how heavily she was sobbing.

“Koi aap par yakeen kare ya na kare but we do Bhai.” Siya spoke over her cries. “We love you.” She hugged him tighter.

“So much.” Ishani added with a broken sob of her own.

She fell forward and captured him in a tight hug. Vansh lowered his head and allowed himself to fully, and openly cry for the first time in a long time. He squeezed one of Siya’s arms, and pressed his head against Ishani’s. He was supposed to be the big brother and protect them from every pain in life. He was supposed to make sure they never shed a tear and now look at them. Every wail, every heart wrenching sob coming out of the two women was because of him.

He must surely be the biggest failure known to man. He spent years falsely hating his own mother and gave her sacred position to the vile woman who murdered her. Rather than believing and trusting his own wife, he plotted and schemed against her. And his sisters? He could never be the brother that they so desperately needed. For years he had been so caught up in creating a vast empire for his family, he neglected their basic emotional needs. He knew now that everything he did was for nothing. All those close encounters with death, attracting more enemies than he could care to count, it was all for naught.

Through his blurred vision, he looked at Anupriya who was being taken upstairs presumably to her bedroom.

“Aangre!” Vansh shouted, startling his sisters. “Take that disgusting woman away from here.”

He gave a single nod and gestured for the petrified house staff to get what they needed.

“Vansh, ab bahut ho chuka. Jitna dard tumhe dena tha de diya. Agar tumhe sach mein lagta hai ki Anupriya galat hai toh seedhe police ko phone kar ke jail kyun nahi bhej deta?” Daadi rebuked.

“Yeh jail ke layak nahi hai Daadi.” Vansh told the elderly woman.

Everyone’s heads swiveled as a large metallic box was wheeled into the lobby. Vansh carefully pried his sisters off of himself and stood up. Walking to the box, he removed the giant padlock and swung the door open.

He swung a hand towards it and told Anupriya, “Get in.” She looked at him stunned. “I said get the fck inside!” He screamed when she didn’t move.

“I’m doing no such thing!” Anupriya’s voice crackled.

Vansh strode over to her when she refused to budge. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the box but she heavily resisted.

“Vansh no!” She screamed.

“Get in!” He yelled.

“N-” Anupriya’s protest was interrupted by her shrill scream from being electrocuted once again.

Ishani pressed the pronged device harder into Anupriya’s flesh until she was pushed into the box. Weakened by the continuous zaps, Anupriya breathed heavily.

“Humari shakal ache se yaad kar lo.” Siya said as she wheeled herself beside her elder siblings. “Dekho aur yaad karo ki kaise Uma Raisinghania ke bacho ne apni Maa ki maut ka badla liya.”

“Ab thodi bahut jo zindagi baaki hai na tujh mein, khud ko aur uss din ko kos thi rehna jab tumne humari zindagi mein aane ki bewakoofi ki.” Ishani spat at her in disgust.

“Mein toh tumhe aaj hi maar deta.” Vansh spoke. “But that would have been merciful. Ab tum woh har ek pal ka karz chukaogi jo humne apni Maa ke bina jiye hai.” Holding the door, he snarled at Anupriya, “Welcome to Hell.”

Vansh slammed the door shut with a resounding slam. Ishani took the giant padlock and inserted it into its slot. Taking the key, Siya locked the padlock and wiggled it to make sure it was properly secured.

The three siblings took a step back and listened as weak knocks were made against the metallic box.

“Take her away.” Vansh instructed Aangre. “You know where to go.”

Aangre nodded and gestured at the two house staff members who had initially wheeled the box in. The men tilted the box back and led her outside the mansion.

Before leaving, Aangre paused before Ishani, “See you later?”

Ishani nodded. “I’ll let you know where I am.”

He gave her a tight smile and finally left.

Siya reached for Ishani’s hand and squeezed it. The elder sister turned around, smiled, and got down on her knees. Rubbing a hand over his face, Vansh turned around to see his grandmother. She was seated on a chair, sipping on a glass of water that was being held by Chanchal.

Vansh walked over to her and squatted. “Daadi.”

The elderly woman looked at him with an expression of pure exhaustion.

“Aaj kya hua Vansh?” She asked quietly. “Mein jitna samajh ne ki koshish kar rahi hoon, nahi ho raha. Anupriya ne aisa kiya. Aur itne saalo tak humein pata bhi nahi chala?”

Vansh squeezed her hands gently.

“Aap itni tension mat liye Mummyji.” Chanchal soothed with a hand on her mother-in-law’s shoulder. “Jo bhi bura hona tha ab ho gaya.”

“Chachi teekh ke rahi hai.” Vansh said. “Aaj jo bhi hua aap ko nahi dekhna chahiye tha. Uske liye I’m sorry. But it’s over now. Aaj ke baad aisi koi problem nahi aaye gi.”

The elderly woman closed her eyes, and shook her head with immense sadness.

“Daadi chalo, mein aap ko kamre mein lekar chalta hoon. Aap ko aaram ki sakht zaroorat hai.” Aryan said, gently lifting his grandmother to her feet.

Vansh stood aside and watched Daadi leave whilst mumbling something to herself. He took in a deep sigh. It will take a long time for Daadi to get over the trauma of tonight, but hopefully with enough time she’ll be successful.

“Mein Rudra ko phone karti hoon. Usse yahan hona chahiye.” Chanchal told Vansh with lowered eyes.

“Chachi,” Vansh stopped his aunt. As fresh hot tears formed in his eyes, he told her, “Thank you.”

Chanchal gave him a watery smile and laid a gentle hand against his cheek. Judging from the way her eyes softened, she must have wanted to say something but stopped herself from doing so. Vansh wished she didn’t.

Tapping it twice, she pulled her hand back and sighed.

“Vansh ek baat kahoon?” She asked. Vansh nodded. “Meine tumhare aur Riddhima ke saath jo kiya woh bahut galat tha. Aur uske liye mein sache dil se maafi maangti hoon. Meine Riddhima ko bhi samjhaya tha ki mere dil mein tum dono ke liye koi nafrat nahi hai. Woh bas Aryan ke liye mein thoda...”

“Aap ko explanation dene ki zaroorat nahi hai Chachi. We know.” Vansh reassured her.

“Phir bhi Vansh. Batana zaroori hai. Mein aur Aryan dono jaante hai ki humein itni jaldi maafi nahi milegi. Par umeed hai ki waqt ke saath tum dono kar pao.”

Vansh brought the older woman in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

“Don’t worry Chachi. Sab theek ho jayega.” He soothed while rubbing her arm.

“Goodnight.” She wished with another soft pat to his cheek. “Aur tum dono bhi,” She looked over Vansh’s shoulder at the two sisters. “Kamre mein jaa kar aaram kar lo.”

“Ji Chachi.” The two women answered.

Chanchal left and the only remaining members in the lobby were the three siblings.

“Bhai, chalein?” Siya asked as she was wheeled towards him.

“Tum dono jao.” He sofly told her.

Eyebrows scrunched, Ishani asked, “Aur aap?”

“Mein Riddhima ke paas jaa raha hoon.” Vansh answered.

Ishani clenched her jaw.

“Paas jaa rahe hai matlab?” Siya asked. “Aap Bhabhi ko wapas lekar aa re hai na?”

Vansh shook his head. “Meine kaha tha na Siya. Riddhima ab yahan kabhi laut kar nahi aayegi.”

“What does that mean for you?” Ishani asked. “Aap toh yehi rehne wale hai na?”

Vansh looked at her with saddened eyes.

“Bhai,” Siya’s voice choked, “Aap humein chod kar jaa rahe hai?”

His lips quivering, Vansh squatted in front of his youngest sister. He held her hands and kissed them.

“Mein tumhe kabhi chod kar nahi jaa sakta Siya. You know that.” He tried reassuring her, but she shook her head.

“Toh aap Riddhima ke paas kyun jaa rahe hai?” Ishani harshly asked.

“Biwi hai woh meri Ishani.” Vansh reminded her.

“After everything she did how can you still call her your wife?” She asked.

“Ishani bhulo mat ki uski wajah se humein aaj Anupriya ke baare mein pata chala hai.” Vansh defended.

Ishani looked away, her lips pursing. “I guess ab biwi hi aap ke liye sab kuch hai.”

Vansh sighed. “Ishani…”

“No Bhai.” She interjected. “Go to your wife. Siya aur mujhe aap ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aur kyun hogi? It’s not like we just found out that the mother we thought ran away on us was actually murdered. Or that the woman that we treated like family was the one who killed her. And it’s definitely not like we need to talk so that we can heal from all the bullshit that happened tonight.”

Vansh stood up, and tried to approach her.

“Rehne do Bhai.” She raised a hand to stop him. “Meine kaha na humein aap ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aap pehle bhi door bhaagte rehte the aur ab bhi bhaag re hai. Farq yeh hai ki pehle sirf mein suffer karti thi par ab Siya bhi karegi.”

“No, Siya mein,” Vansh turned to his younger sister to explain himself but she was spun around by Ishani.

“Just go to your wife Bhai. We’ll learn how to live without you.” Ishani gave him one disappointed glance and left with Siya.

“Ishani, Siya!” Vansh called after them but they didn’t stop.

He looked longingly between his beloved sisters and the main doors that led the way to his love. He hung his head, and felt his heart go numb. He closed his eyes and wished for just one night where he wouldn’t have to make difficult decisions. He understood Ishani’s pain and her need of wanting her closest family during this difficult time. But he also knew that Riddhima needed him as well. He had to go to her and reassure her of what she meant to him. Perhaps, in a more selfish way, he wanted to be reassured of the same love and comfort.

Hot tears plopped down to his cheeks. He knew he was being unfair to Riddhima. She has already carried more pain than she ever deserved in her life. She didn’t need to live another day questioning the love between them. But it cannot be denied that his sisters needed him right now too. They needed someone to help them cope and heal from the devastating blow they received tonight. And it couldn’t be anyone else but him. After all, he was the one who threw this atomic bomb over their heads.

Vansh took a deep breath. Having made his decision, he wiped the tears from his face. He looked out the main doors for a long few seconds, then redirected his steps towards his sisters.


	16. first step to healing

Vansh knocked twice on Siya’s door and waited for it to be opened. When it did, it was Ishani’s disappointed face that greeted him.

“What do you want now Bhai?” She asked. “Aap toh apni biwi ke paas jaa rahe the na?”

“ Di ,” Siya’s voice chimed from behind her sister, “Bhai ko andar aane do.”

Ishani stepped aside and Vansh walked past her straight to Siya who immediately stretched her arms out for a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled into her hair. “I didn’t mean for everything to come out like this.”

“It’s okay Bhai.” She soothed, rubbing her hand over his back. “We don’t blame you.”

Vansh broke his hug from Siya to look at Ishani.

“Do you blame me?” He asked, his eyes watering.

With her arms crossed, Ishani looked at him with watery eyes. There was anger sitting on her nose, and a deep pain shining from her eyes.

“Do you hate me?” His voice cracked over the question.

Ishani looked the other way to hide the hot tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

“Of course we don’t hate you Bhai.” Siya tried reassuring him by rubbing his arm.

Vansh kept his eyes on his other sister. “Ishani?”

Her voice cracking, Ishani asked, “Aap ko kya lagta hai Bhai?”

“I don’t know.” He confesse, his voice trembling along with his body. “For the first time in my life, I don’t know Ishani. Kaun pyaar karta hai, kaun nahi…” He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know.”

“Of course I love you.” Ishani broke into a sob and ran to hug her brother. Holding onto him tightly, she scolded him, “How can you even doubt it?”

Vansh hugged her back and the two broken siblings tried to hold themselves together. Siya leaned forward and hugged them as well.

“We will always,  _ always _ love you Bhai.” Siya asserted. “Koi aur kare ya na kare, humara pyaar aap ke liye hamesha rahega.”

Vansh broke from the hug and held Ishani’s face. “Never,  _ ever _ doubt my love for you okay?”

Ishani sniffled. “Phir aap mujhe door kyun rahe hai?”

Vansh sighed. In a tired voice, he tried to reason with her. “Ishani mein tumhe door nahi kar raha. You have no idea how much it hurts me to have you away from me.”

“Then why are you keeping me away?” She cried. “How can you  _ still _ ask me to stay away after what happened tonight? Don’t I need my family?”

Vansh rested her head against his chest. “Of course you do. But trust me when I say this is necessary.”

“But why?” She asked.

Vansh sighed.

“Your attitude needs to change Di.” Siya’s words made Ishani face her. “Aap kab tak itni karvahat lekar ghumti rahengi? Bhai loves you, I love you, Jeeju bhi aap se bahut saara pyaar karte hai. So why are you still so bitter?”

Ishani’s face crumpled. “Agar Maa ki tarah sab kho gaya toh?”

A cold fear washed over Vansh. He lifted Ishani’s head to make her face him.

Shaking his own head furiously, he told her, “Nahi Ishani. Aisa kabhi nahi hoga.”

“Par aisa hi hua hai. Maa se pyaar kiya woh humhe chod kar chali gayi. Papa se pyaar kiya unki maut hogayi. Sunny se pyaar kiya aur usne mujhe itna bada dhoka diya. Aap se pyaar kiya aur aap ne bhi mujhe khud se door kar diya.  _ Sab  _ mujhe akela chod kar chale jaate hai.” Her voice quavered.

Vansh was left in silence for a few moments. He had no idea Ishani felt this way.

“Di,” Siya rubbed Ishani’s back. “Aap ko koi chod kar nahi jaane wala. Aur itna rona band ki jiye. Baby ke liye acha nahi hai.”

Ishani tried to control her crying but she wasn’t too successful at it. Vansh held her hands in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumbs. How had he failed to see her pain? He was supposed to shelter her from all the troubles in the world. How did he end up being one of the few who hurt her the most?

He brought her hands up to kiss them but he failed to do even that as he ended up crying.

“Bhai,” Siya rubbed his back, “Please don’t cry.”

He opened his eyes and they landed on his sister’s wrists. He was immediately reminded of Riddhima. For a few moments he had to look around to get his bearings and remember how to breathe.

Riddhima.

Just thinking of her name made his heart crack and threaten to push him over the edge.

How was she even doing? She had a doctor’s appointment today for her wrists. What did the x-ray results say? She was supposed to stay at the  _ Golden Grove _ until they decided what to do next. Was she still there? What about her meals? She had difficulties doing simple tasks this morning. Was she able to do them fine or do they still hurt her?

Vansh shook at the thought of Riddhima still being in pain.

“No.” He mumbled, absolutely terrified.

“Bhai, what’s wrong?” Siya asked, concern laced in her voice.

“I have to go.” Vansh confessed absent-mindedly. “I-I have to go.” He touched each one of his sister’s cheeks and pleaded with them, “Please let me go. Riddhima ko meri zaroorat hai. I-I have to go to her.”

“Of course Bhai. Go.” Siya immediately answered.

His heart still breaking, he requested, “Please mere pyaar par shaq mat karna.” He looked between the two. “I love you both so,  _ so _ much. But I have to go to her. We both need each other right now.  _ Please _ .”

“Bhai, just go!” Siya encouraged.

He looked towards Ishani and she gave a small nod to her head.

“Thank you.” He pressed a long kiss against her forehead. “I promise you, hum baad mein baat karenge.” Holding Siya’s hand, he squeezed it, “The three of us.”

Siya squeezed it back with a small smile. “Don’t worry about us Bhai. Hum dono ek dusre ko sambhalenge. Besides, it’ll be nice for us to have some girl time. Aap Bhabhi ke paas jayie.”

Vansh kissed her atop her head as well.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“We love you too Bhai. Now  _ go _ .” Siya gave him a gentle push.

It was all that he needed for he bolted out of her room, and out the main doors like had initially wanted to do.

* * *

Riddhima limped her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She eyed the box of masala fries that had been made specifically on her request. She had managed to eat a little bit when it was first brought up to her but her wrist had soon started to hurt.

It had been doing that all day. There would be periods where it was fine but then all of a sudden the pain would shoot up her nerves and she would be reminded that she’s not okay.

She tried picking up the fork but her hand shook from the effort. Frustrated, she threw it aside and opted to eat with her hands instead. She picked up a fry with her fingers, being extra mindful of the cast that was wrapped tightly around her wrist.

As she chewed, she looked around. She didn’t really know what to think.

When Aangre had told her that she was to leave the home, she didn’t think she would be shifted to somewhere remotely as nice as this. Even though it had been hours since she arrived, the kindness that was shown to her still felt a bit surreal.

Aangre, upon Vansh’s request, had taken her straight to the hospital where she was given a thorough check up by a private doctor. Several x-rays were taken, and they had proved some of the suspicions that she already had. The three days of having her wrists tied behind her back had left some wounds but thankfully, they weren’t too severe. Though all her bones were intact, it was her nerves that she was worried about. If she didn’t stick to a proper routine, she could run the risk of gaining more injuries.

As she continued to eat, Riddhima wiggled her toes, and swung her legs back and forth. She normally wasn’t so active while eating. She supposed being cramped in a closed space and being alone made her behave this way. A little bit of movement to show some sign of life.

Saddened, she ate another fry.

She glanced at her phone and thought of calling Vansh. But she feared the outcome if she did. He had already shown a teaser of his anger in their bedroom this morning. What if he just ended up hurting her some more?

She brought another french fry to her mouth but couldn’t bring herself to it. She put it back down and released a few tears.

“Vansh.” She cried softly.

Oh, how she wished he would just be here.

“RIDDHIMA!”

She jumped up in her seat and directed her attention to where the voice had come from.

“Vansh?” She whispered, not quite believing her ears.

She got to her feet and made her way out of the bedroom.

* * *

Vansh’s heart thudded hard against his chest. His eyes roamed around the expansive space in search of his beloved wife.

“RIDDHIMA!” He shouted again, as he walked further inside the suite.

“Vansh!”

His eyes finally landed on Riddhima and he fell down to his knees.

“Vansh!”

Her small footsteps hurried towards him. He knew he should have made more of an effort to reach her, but he just felt so defeated.

“Vansh, kya hua?” She too, dropped down beside him and frantically ran her shaky fingers over his face to wipe away the continuously falling tears. “Vansh batao na. Kya hua? Tum itna ro kyun rahe ho?”

He shook his head unable to even form the words. All he could do was cry. He lowered himself to rest his head on her lap and hid his face against her stomach. He curled himself around her as if he were a fetus.

He supposed that’s all that he should be reduced to, for he certainly wasn’t a man.

* * *

Riddhima had no idea what had overcome him all of a sudden. It absolutely frightened her. The only time she had seen him breakdown to this extent was when his mother’s painting had burned.

Riddhima stilled her hand.

Was it related to his mom? Her heart quickened. Did he find out who killed her?Her own eyes watered.

“Vansh.” Her voice cracked.

He lifted his red swollen eyes and directed them at her.

“Maaji?”

His lips quivered and new, fresh tears rolled down. He hid his face against her stomach again and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Riddhima bent over and kissed him gently. She continued to run her hand through his hair. Chances are it wouldn’t do much to soothe his immense pain, but at least there would be some modicum of comfort being given to him.

* * *

Riddhima’s hand was beginning to tire from petting Vansh’s hair. He had fallen asleep and most likely wouldn’t even notice that she had stopped. Still, she carried on with the act.

Her legs had fallen asleep underneath his weight, but she made no effort to move him. She wiggled her toes to keep some circulation running.

* * *

Riddhima was startled awake by a head knocking hard against her chin.

“Ouch!” She winced, as she rubbed the affected area.

“I’m so sorry.” Vansh instantly said, replacing her rubbing fingers with his own.

“It’s okay.” Riddhima quickly reassured him.

The pain in his eyes hurt her more.

“No, it’s not okay.” He spoke. “Bas dard mil ra hai aur tumhe deta jaa raha hoon.” He rested his head back down in her lap. “Bas ek gehri neend mujhe mil jaye.” His words tapered off as he drifted into sleep.

Riddhima panicked as her mind led her to a dark place. She frantically shook him. “Vansh, Vansh utho!” He blinked his eyes open and she made him face her. “Aisa mat bol na. Agar tumhe kuch hogaya phir mera kya hoga?”

“Dil mein bahut dard ho raha hai Riddhima.” He cried. “Nahi saha jaa raha.”

She wiped his tears. “Tumse ho payega Vansh.”

“Maa.” He broke out into another body wracking sob.

Riddhima hugged him, letting her own tears slip out.

* * *

Vansh’s senses slowly awoke him from his deep slumber. He shifted his head and Riddhima’s head dropped onto his throat, making her wake up with a start as well. She immediately apologized and it made him want to laugh a little. He caressed her cheek and just felt so damn grateful to still have her in his life. She leaned into his touch and gave a small, soft smile.

“Kamre mein chalein? You can sleep better there.”

Vansh nodded. With a deep sigh, he sat up and stretched his arms out. He twisted his body and saw Riddhima shaking her legs. He paled in color. He slept on her the entire night without giving her injuries a second thought. What if he had hurt her more?

“Are you okay?” He asked, placing a hand on her thigh.

“Haan. They just feel asleep.” She told him with a tight smile.

“I’m so sorry Riddhima. You should have said something last night.”

“It’s okay Vansh.” She reassured. “Kal raat tumhe meri zaroorat thi.”

“Aur tumhe meri zaroorat nahi thi?” He asked, squeezing her thigh.

Her eyes lightly watered. “Like I said, it’s okay.”

He didn’t agree. Cupping her face, he told her in an insistent voice, “You being in pain is never okay Riddhima.”

“Toh tumhara dard kaise teekh hai Vansh?” She asked. “Tumhe dard mein chod kar khud maaze mein rahun. Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai?”

Vansh felt completely overwhelmed. There were still cracks in his heart from everything that happened the previous day, but right now the blood that was flowing through it ran hot only for one person. Riddhima,  _ his _ Riddhima.

He leaned in for a kiss and felt a wave of peace wash over him. When he pulled away, he saw the same peace reflected on her face. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to show her exactly how much love he had for her.

“Riddhima, can we?” He let his unfinished question linger in the air, but his light touch against the corner of her lips finished it for him.

Riddhima licked her lips, but looked at him apologetically. “I want to, but abhi bhi periods chal rahe hai.” She grasped his wrist with a shaky hand. “I’m sorry.”

Vansh immediately shook his head. “No, don’t apologize. It’s okay.”

He caressed her cheek. Even more guilt washed over him as he thought of how he had essentially kept her pinned down the entire night. If she had wanted to go change, she couldn’t even do so because of him. He pulled away from her highly disappointed with himself. Again and again he just keeps hurting her.

Riddhima made him turn his head her way and kissed him on the cheek. She continued to litter his jaw with kisses that he felt he didn’t deserve. How could she possibly still have love for him?

“Riddhima.” He tried to push her away but there wasn’t much effort in the act.

“I love you Vansh.”

Her words stilled his heart. He knew that. He saw it every day in her eyes and heard it behind her every word. Still, having it be said out loud  to him, it just didn’t feel real.

“I love you so much. Apni jaan se bhi zyaada pyaar karti hoon tumhe. Itna pyaar ki jab mein soch thi hoon, meri saansein ruk jaati hai.”

“Shhh.” He placed his finger against her lips. “Phir kabhi apni saansein rukne ke baare mein bol na bhi mat.” He blinked frantically and his breaths came out heavy. “Tumhe kuch hua toh I swear mein mar jaunga Riddhima.” He pressed his forehead against hers, and raked his hand up into her hair. “Tumhare bina nahi reh sakta mein. I-I can’t.”

He pulled her in for a deeply heated kiss and refused to let her go. He would give away all his breaths if it meant extending her life. The kiss was a desperate plea from him to his goddess to never leave his side. To never take away the only illuminance and peace that had made their way into his dark and chaotic world.

Riddhima’s taps on his hand finally made him break the kiss. Still not wanting to fully separate from her, he continued to drag his lips over her swollen ones.

“I love you Riddhima.”

The confession lifted a huge weight off of his chest. Now that it was out there, everything somehow seemed to fall into place for him. HIs priorities, his next course of action, what he wanted from his life -  _ everything _ . He kissed her once more and felt her happy smile spread its warmth and sunshine back into him.

“Riddhima,” His voice slightly shook but his smile was unwavering, “I love you.”

He kept repeating his confession as he peppered her face with kisses.

“And I love you Vansh. Jaante ho kitna saara?” He raised his brows, encouraging her to answer. “Itna saara.” She revealed by spreading both her arms out wide.

Her cute little grin pulled out a laugh from Vansh. He immediately leaned over to give her a hug and she rested her head against his chest. He squeezed her tighter and allowed himself to bask in the moment.

* * *

“Hello? Haan Aangre.” Vansh spoke into the phone.

“The package has been deposited safe and sound.” Aangre informed.

“Good.” Vansh replied as he buttoned the cuffs on his shirt.

“Somebody was trying to reach the package quite desperately.” Aangre further revealed.

“Oh? And who might that be?”

“The obsessive cop.”

Vansh took a moment to process that information. “Interesting,  _ very _ interesting. Look into it and get back to me.”

“Very well Boss.” Aangre disconnected.

Vansh placed his phone onto the vanity desk, and wondered for himself as to what the connection and motive could be. He glanced up when Riddhima walked into the bedroom rubbing a towel against her wet hair. Clad in just a pink terry bathrobe, she tempted him like never before.

He marched over to her and held her against the cupboard doors.

“Vansh!” She gasped.

He raised her hands and kept them pinned with one hand. With his free hand, he tugged on the big, fluffy bow and loosened the robe from its tight hold. He placed a finger against the base of her throat and continued to drag it down to her bosom.

“Vansh,” Riddhima squirmed, “not yet. Abhi bhi chal re hai.”

Vansh groaned. He flattened his hand against the side of her waist and massaged the skin. “How much longer?”

“About two more days? Three max.” Riddhima answered over a gulp.

Vansh growled in frustration. With both hands resting on her hips, he pulled her close.

“Three days Riddhima. That’s all you have. After that,” He bit on her bottom lip, “you’re all mine. You hear that? No more excuses, no more teasing.”

“Just straight up hot, mind-blowing sex.” She added equally out of breath as him. “You better fck me out of my senses Vansh Raisinghania. You’ve made me wait too long.”

“ _ I’ve _ made you wait?” He rubbed himself against her. “Did you forget all the times I was ready to fck you but you said no?” He nipped at her jaw. “Do I need to remind you Riddhima? Hmm?”

All Riddhima could do was swallow as he continued to plant hot kisses over her face.

On instinct, he had reached down to palm her womanhood but was stopped by Riddhima.

“Vansh!” She shook her head.

“ _ Fck _ Riddhima.” He moaned. “I hate periods.”

That earned a hearty laugh from Riddhima. “Join the club.”

Looping her arms around him, she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Vansh coiled his arms around her and kept her pressed close to his chest. If all he can get are languid kisses for now, then so be it. As long as she was in his arms, willingly expressing her love to him, he would take anything she had to offer.


	17. the next step

“Vansh.” Riddhima gently raked her nails across his forearm.

“Hmm.” He sleepily responded.

“Hum kab tak yahan rahenge?” She asked.

It had been hours since they had been lying in bed, curled up in each other’s arms. Riddhima’s thick pink terry bathrobe had been pushed down to cover her legs so that she didn’t feel too worried about leaking onto the bed or onto her husband. Vansh too, had stripped himself of his shirt and settled on pressing his naked chest against her back. It had surprised Riddhima at first considering how he had always made sure to keep himself fully covered. But she liked this change immensely. The skin on skin contact calmed and soothed her. Most importantly, it made her feel warm and loved. Having someone to hold her, have their chests rise and fall as one - it made her feel protected.

“Tum kaho toh forever.” He nuzzled the back of her head and Riddhima gave a light chuckle.

“I don’t mean here in bed silly. I meant here at this place. Hum kab tak yahan rahenge?”

“Why? Do you not like it here?”

Riddhima shrugged. “I don’t know. Jab pehle yahan aayi thi woh ghar wali feeling nahi aayi. Thanda sa, akela sa lag raha tha.”

Vansh squeezed her. “I’m so sorry Riddhima. I would have returned sooner.”

“Were you mad at me?” She quietly asked.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

Riddhima glanced back at him over her shoulder. “I was spying on you. I was in love with Kabir, your worst enemy.”

Vansh kissed her. “Now you’re my wife, and you love me.”

Riddhima turned around so that she was fully facing him. “I thought you hated me.”

Vansh ran a gentle hand over the side of her head. “Riddhima, I can never hate you. Not after what we went through.” He pressed a reassuring kiss on her forehead. He clasped his hand with hers, and released a deep breath. “When you told me everything, mujhe bahut gussa aaya tha, but not on you.”

“Toh phir?”

“Anupriya.” Vansh answered, grinding his teeth. “I figured out that she was the one who hurt you, and there’s only one reason why she would do that.”

Riddhima paled in color as realization dawned upon her. “Oh Vansh!” She scooted herself forward and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

Vansh hugged her back. “Tumhari galti thodi na thi Riddhima. Meri thi. I’m the one who failed to recognize her all these years. Maafi toh mujhe maang ni chahiye. Tumne toh mujhe warn karne ki koshish bhi ki thi. Meine hi sun ne se inkaar kar diya tha. If I had just listened, phir tumhare saath...”

Riddhima looked up at him and cupped his cheek. She soothingly rubbed her thumb over it. “You didn’t know.”

“But I should have.” He insisted. “I should have listened to you. Trusted you. Or at the very least looked into her.”

Riddhima sighed and hugged him back. “Ab yeh sab soch kar kya fayda Vansh. Jo hona tha ho gaya.”

“Do you forgive me?”

She planted kisses against his chest as her response.

“ Riddhima .” He moaned, shifting in his spot.

“Hmm?” She laid more kisses.

“You’re being an absolute tease right now.”

“Acha? Mujhe itna satane ke liye I think this is okay.” She commented, grazing his nipple with her teeth.

“ _Fck Riddhima_ _._ ” He whispered, his head falling back to the pillow.

Riddhima rested her head against his chest and faced him. He ran a hand through her hair.

“Humara kya hoga Vansh?” She asked, a bit saddened.

“Matlab?”

She slightly shrugged. “I know tum apni family ko chod kar nahi jaa sakte. And given what happened, I don’t think it’s the right time to do that either. You all need each other right now.” She quietly added with hot tears in her eyes, “But I don’t want to feel like a cheap mistress either jiske saath tum sirf apni raatein guzarne ke liye aate ho.”

Her tears accumulated in the corner of her eye. Vansh sat up, shaking his head. He made Riddhima sit up as well.

“Riddhima, that’s not what you are.”

“I know, but I don’t want to feel that way either.” She confessed. Resting a hand on his chest, she spoke over the lump in her throat. “I want my husband, but I don’t want to  _ ask _ for you. Tumhe yahan apni marzi se hona chahiye. And I don’t want you to feel conflicted between me or your family either. Bol ne ka mauka nahi hona chahiye ki meine tumhare liye yeh kiya jab mujhe apni family ke saath hona chahiye tha.”

Vansh pressed her against his chest. “Dil bhar deti ho Riddhima. How can you care about me so much?”

“Tum mujhse itna pyaar jo karte ho.” She lightly rested her fingertips against the underside of his jaw. “Meri zindagi mein jo kami mehsoos hoti thi woh tumse puri ho jaati hai Vansh. After the last two days, I know ki tumse zyaada mujhe iss duniya mein koi pyaar nahi kar sakta.” Her heart welled up with heavy emotions. “Meine apni puri life akele bitayi hai Vansh. No parents, no siblings. Dost bhi kuch zyaada nahi hai.” She gave a small shrug. “All I’ve wanted was someone to be with there for me during my lowest times. Aur jo tumne parso raat kiya,” Her voice slightly broke, “I know koi aur nahi karta. Mujhe akele chod dete.”

Vansh pulled her in for a wet kiss. “Tumhare liye mein  _ kuch bhi _ kar sakta hoon Riddhima.” He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. He told her in a whisper, “Ghar bhi chod dunga.”

Riddhima looked up at him with wide eyes. “Vansh?”

He simply nodded. “Chod dunga mein ghar. Aur vaise bhi,” He rubbed circles against her waist, “ab wahan mann nahi lage ga. Wherever I look, bas khaufnaak dard jaag uthenge. Thodi bahut jo achi yaadein thi wahan ab woh bhi nahi rahi. Zindagi mein ab sakoon bas tumse milta hai Riddhima. Sirf tum hi jiske samne mein toot sakta ho, bikhar sakta hoon, khul kar ro sakta hoon.” He brought one of her hands up and kissed it. “I know tum mujhe sambhal lo gi.”

She nodded, and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”

He kissed her back, then hugged her once more. He lied back down on the bed, keeping Riddhima atop of him.

After a few minutes, he told her, “I’ll have to go back and talk to everyone.”

“What if they tell you to stay back?”

“I won’t.”

“What if they say meine tumhe sab se door kar diya?”

“All the more reason for me to stay away from them.” He replied. “If they can’t accept you in my life, then there’s no room for them in mine. Riddhima, mein puri duniya se lad sakta hoon but I don’t want to fight with my family. Itni bhi himmat nahi rahi mujh mein.” Riddhima gently cupped his jaw. “I just want to be loved right now Riddhima. No more games, no more secrets, lies or personal agendas. Just love.” He coiled his arms around her tighter. Looking down at her, he continued. “Jaise tum karti ho. But I know tumhare jaisa pyaar aur koi kar nahi sakta. So that my love, makes my decision awfully easy. Jahan tum, wahan mein.”

Riddhima smiled. “Aur jahan tum, wahan mein.”

Smiling, he pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle at first, but Riddhima noticed when it started to drift into a more heated zone. She would have stopped him but it just felt so damn good. His warm arms and hands roaming around her back, her breasts pushing and rubbing against his naked chest, the soft little nibbles on her lips - everything was absolutely perfect.

She gasped when he switched their positions by pushing her against the mattress. He immediately craned his head into the corner of her neck and began sucking on her skin.

“Vansh!” She breathed.

He bit on her collarbone and began rubbing himself against her.

“Vansh,” She tapped him on the shoulders.

“I know, I know.” He whispered harshly. “Your fcking periods, I know.” He took a moment to breathe deeply. “But kya karun Riddhima?” He mouthed at her neck. “I want you so fcking bad.” The sound that came out of his mouth was a mixture of a whine and whimper.

Riddhima chuckled. “And what? You think that I don’t?”

Vansh raised himself, flattening his palms on her stomach. “You do, don’t you?”

“Of course.” She rested her own hands on his chest. She glanced at her bound wrists then back at him. “But wait toh karna parega na?”

“To feel good?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Shaking his head, he bent down to hover her. “I don’t have to wait to make you feel good. I can do that right now.”

Kissing her, he slid his hands upwards to cup her breasts. Her body raised at the contact and Vansh squeezed her tighter. He lowered himself so that his head was directly before her bosom. He twirled each nipple in between his fingers until they hardened. He planted hot wet kisses around each mound. Riddhima licked her lips while her toes curled.

“Fck.” She whispered when Vansh flattened his tongue and lapped it upwards over a nipple.

He swirled the tip of his tongue over her hardened bud, then suckled on it just a bit. “How was that?” He tilted his head to look up at her, and suckled on her some more. “Does that feel good?”

Riddhima nodded. She reached out a hand to touch him but Vansh stopped her.

He kissed her bound wrist and told her, “You don’t have to touch me Riddhima.”

“But then how would you feel good?”

“You can make it up to me in three days.” He smirked, biting down on one nipple.

“I can also wait three days.” She told him, running a hand through his hair.

“But I want you to feel good Riddhima.” He mumbled over the kisses he was pressing along her chest.

“Tum ho na mere saath. I automatically feel good.” She traced a finger around the edge of his face.

He turned his head sideways and rested it against her stomach. “Are you sure?”

Riddhima nodded. Vansh slid his hands around her back and kissed her on the stomach.

Resting his head sideways again, he asked, “Is it okay if I sleep here?” Riddhima nodded. Closing his eyes, he said, “If I get too heavy, bata dena.” She giggled. “I’m serious. Bata dena. I don’t mind.”

“It’s okay Vansh. Acha lagta hai.” She ran her hand through his hair.

He hugged her tighter, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. It didn’t take Riddhima much long to do the same.

* * *

“Tu ek baar phir se soch le Vansh.” Daadi requested.

“Mein already soch chuka hoon Daadi.” Vansh replied. “Mein ab yahan nahi rehna wala.”

“Mummyji, aap itni udhaas kyun ho rahi hai. Agar Vansh jaana chahta hai toh jaane di jiye na.” Chanchal tried consoling.

“Mera ghar meri aankhon ke saamne bikhar raha hai Chanchal. Udhaas kaise na hoon?” Daadi complained. “Mujhe toh abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha ki Anupriya ne humare saath aisa kiya? Bees saal se woh humein dhoka deti rahi. Usse zara si bhi sharam nahi aayi?”

Vansh hung his head.

“Aise money minded people ko sharam kahan se aaye gi Daadi. Unke liye sirf ek hi cheez important hoti hai aur woh hai paisa. Uske siwa kuch nahi.” Ishani spat disgustedly.

“Aur vaise bhi, Vansh Bhai ne usse saza de di hai nai. Rehne do usse akele zindagi bhar.” Siya chimed in.

“We have to move on.” Vansh spoke over a sigh. “We can’t keep thinking about her or everything that happened in the past.”

“A clean slate.” Aryan said to which Vansh nodded.

“Or at least something close to it.” He amended. “I will never forget what happened here. To me, to my wife.” He looked pointedly at Chachi and Aryan. “If anyone tries to hurt us again, well, aap sab ne toh already dekh hi liya hai ki mein kya kar sakta hoon.”

“Vansh, tu apni hi family ko dhamkayega?” Daadi asked in shock.

“Daadi agar meine pehle kiya hota toh aaj Riddhima itni takleef mein nahi hoti. Aap sab ko thodi si samajh aati ki woh mere liye kya hai.” His voice rose in tandem with his frustration. “She’s not just my wife, puri jaan hai woh meri. Let me make it very clear to everyone once and for all - agar woh nahi toh mein nahi. Ab aap sab decide kar lo ki aap ko Vansh zinda chahiye ya murda.”

“Vansh!” Daadi admonished. Clenching his jaw, Vansh looked the other way. “Khabardaar jo mere saamne phir kabhi aisi baat ki toh.”

“Boss,” Aangre called, walking into the mansion.

Sensing the severity of the matter, Vansh immediately got up and walked with Aangre towards the study.

While Vansh closed the door behind them, Aangre fished in his pocket to produce a set of keys. He offered them to Vansh who examined them.

“Were there any issues during the delivery?” He asked.

Aangre shook his head. “Everything went according to plan. Anupriya has been allocated to the designated location.”

Vansh nodded. “Good.” He put the keys beside him on the oak table. “And her connection between Kabir?”

“She’s his mom.” Aangre informed. Vansh was surprised. “It’s the same old story. She had him out of wedlock, then gave him up fearing societal taunts.” Aangre carried on. “She entrapped your dad for his money, and then continued to meet her son.”

Vansh cursed under his breath. He shook his head. “All she had to do was tell the truth. Maybe not when dad was around, but certainly unke jaane ke baad toh kuch bol sakti thi. Kabir ko apna leta mein.”

“Doesn’t change the fact she killed your mom.” Aangre said solemnly.

Vansh nodded.

“So, Kabir ke saath kya karna hai?” Aangre asked.

“Maa ki bahut yaad aati hogi na usse.” Vansh stared pointedly at Aangre. “Let’s make sure they never part from each other again.”

Aangre nodded. “And the official story?”

A small smile grew on Vansh’s face. “Well, he is suspended. And you know what happens to suspended officers. Sometimes they just find themselves at the wrong end of the bottle.”

Aangre smirked. Nodding, he left the room to get rid of the last obstacle in Vansh’s life.

Vansh glanced down at the heavy set of keys then at the solo framed photograph of Riddhima. He picked it up and ran a finger over her face.

“Just a few more days Riddhima. Then it’s all over.”

Vansh hugged the photo frame thinking of just how close he was to bringing in endless happiness for him and his beloved wife.


End file.
